An old Aquantance
by adamswomen
Summary: Adam has always been the kind of Man that you could come to if you needed a friend to lean on, over 20 years ago He made a promise to a friend , and now He is about to be reminded of that,


AN OLD ACQUAINTANCE

This story is also based on ahead in time, time line, with new inventions such as car's, telephones, Radio's, phonograph's, more modern clothing, Bathroom's, but there were still the good old horse back riding and a few more things that the Cartwrights had decided to hang on to,

CHAPTER ONE

It was a quiet and lazy day on the Ponderosa today, the roundup was over and the Cartwrights had come out with much more than they had expected this year for the cattle and were feeling pretty good about it, Ben, Hoss, and Joe had decided to go into town this day and celebrate their extra earnings, while Adam on the other hand had decided to just stay around the house and take it easy, by catching up on some reading of a novel He had started before they left for the roundup, and tending to a few things around the house that had been passed down from His Brother's purposely because they just didn't want to do them, and knew that older Brother Adam would just naturally get tired of seeing it not done and do it Himself, which He would get back at them with some thing else sooner or later,

Ben had picked up the mail before they left for home, and of course Little Joe was not ready to go home yet as He had taken up with one of the cute Bar maidens and was having a great time entertaining Her, Hoss on the hand was ready to go as was Ben and there was No way they were going to leave Little Joe in this Bar with this cute little Bar maiden alone, willing or not, He was leaving that Bar with Pa and Hoss,

"**JOSEPH, **were going, and your going with us" said Pa

"Pa, I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid any more, I'll be home later, after ah, me and my little Lady here have a few more drinks together and get to know each other a bit better"

"That's what I am afraid of, and that's why you are coming with us **NOW,** now come on, let's get going Joseph, Before I loose my patients "

"Pa, I told you-

"Joe, you get up from there now or I'll just naturally have to carry you out of here" replied Hoss

"Oh yah, ya know Hoss, you have been ordering me around all my life, in fact, you and Adam both have, your not my Father and I don't have ta listen to you"

"**No,** but I am, and I told you it was time to go, now let's go, **HOSS**"

"Right Pa, little Brother, I truly wish that I didn't have to do this, but you've left me no choice"

Hoss knocked Joe out with His fist and put Him over His shoulder, Ben, Hoss, with Joe over his shoulder left the Bar and got on their Horses with Joe flung over His saddle and rode out of town

towards home,

When they got home Adam was sitting out on the Porch with a nice cool glass of lemonaid and reading His novel, when He seen Little Joe, laying across His saddle He of course had to burst out loud laughing, saying-

"Well, I see our little Brother had a good time celebrating, I take it there was a women involved in the way He is riding His horse?

"Your right there big Brother, you know our little Brother just can't keep away from those little phillies in Virginia City, I had ta knock him out ta get Him out of the saloon"

"Hoss, I'll get Joe in the house, can you put up the Horses?

"Sure nuf Pa"

"Adam, I stopped to get the mail before We left for home, and this letter from back east came for you"

"Oh, from back east? Pa I really don't know ant one ant more from there, every one has moved away from there that I know"

,

"Well son, I guess the only way you are going to find out who it is from, is to open it and read it , there is a return address, but no name in front, I'll leave you to alone so you can get to your letter ok"

"Ok, thanks Pa,

Adam opened His letter, and when He started reading it , all the memory's started to come back, it read-

Dear Adam

I don't know if you remember me or not, but I certainly hope you do, We went to college together over 20 years ago, and became very good friends, I really hope and pray that you receive this letter,

I remember that you had told me your Family owned a big Ranch in Nevada Territory and you called it the Ponderosa, so I took a chance and sent this letter there, Adam, you had told me that I could come to you any time I needed a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to about any thing,

Adam, I always found you to be comforting, understanding, and always had a solution for just about anything, and you were the best friend I ever had, Adam, I am at a place where I need to take you up on your offer of Me coming to you for advice, comforting, a shoulder to cry on, and just to be my best friend again, Adam, if you are married now or are involved with some one then I will understand and you can just burn this letter, or if you just don't want to get involved with my problems to begin with, that's fine also, I will understand, it took me a long time to get up the nerve to even write this to you, and when I did, then I wasn't even going to mail it, how ever my room mate talked me into it, so, if you want to respond then you can write back at the address on envelope, if not, then I'll understand.

My Love and Prayers

To you Adam

Annamieka McKale

"Adam, is every thing ok Son?

"Oh, I don't really know yet Pa, this letter is from a very nice Lady that I went to College with back east, We ah, actually, were very good friends, I had always told Her that if She ever needed some one to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or comforting that She could always count on me, and She has never forgotten that, and now, apparently, it seems She needs my help now, She really doesn't say what is going on, how ever, just the way She has written Her words , I can tell it has to be some thing very wrong going on in Her life or some thing has happened, Pa, I need to return Her an answer back, by letter it will take 2-3 weeks to get to her"

"Why don't you send Her a telegram Adam, it gets there right away that way"

"Oh yes, I never thought of that, thank you Pa, I will go into town in the morning and send one out to Her, ah, it's ok with you to ask Her out here as our guest for awhile?

"Of course it is Adam, why would you even ask that of me this is your home as well as all of ours and your friends are most welcome here any time, Male or Female, makes no difference, especially if it is one of your college friends , and most certainly if She is in need of your help"

"Did I hear right, is Adam going to have a female friend from college to stay for a spell? Asked Hoss

"Ah yes Hoss, I am, it's been a long time since I have seen Her, and Her me, I just hope we both recognize each other, She was quite pretty back then, I imagine She still is, I guess I'll know soon enough, I'm sending that telegram in the morning"

"I'll ask Hop-Sing to get the far guest room ready for Her Adam, at least give it some color in it" said Pa

"Haha, yes well, thank you for that Pa, I ah, think younger Brother there is waking up and from the looks of it, He has a mighty big headache"

"Heh, Hoss, why did you have ta go and hit me like that? And how did I get home?

"Joseph, you got hit like that because you never know when you have had enough, and you got , home hanging over your saddle, I suggest you go up and get cleaned up before Supper" replied Pa

CHAPTER TWO

Adam rode into town this morning to send off F that telegram to Annamieka, He wasn't sure just

how to word it, so He put his telegram to read-

Dear Annameika

Got your letter, sorry to hear about your troubles

of course you are very welcome to come out here to the

Ponderosa, will be waiting for your arrival I have included

train fare for you with this telegram,

Please let me know when you will be arriving in Virginia City,

Waiting for your answer.

Love to you also

Adam Cartwright

"There you go, can you get this out right away? And I will be over at the International having lunch, could you please deliver a message to me if it comes in as an answer to mine

"Of course Mr. Cartwright, I'll get this out right now"

"Thank you,

Annamieka recieved Adam's telegram by special courier to Her home, as well as the money that He sent by Bank draft for Her train fare to Virginia City, when She read Adam's telegram She had a look of relief on Her face , as well as a big knot in Her stomach had been untied , just to know that She had found Adam and He remembered Her and wanted to help Her , although He had no Idea what He was suppose to be trying to help Her with He as just as She remembered Him, He had compasion, comforting, and He was always there to help where ever He could, how ever He could,

"Linda, it's a telegram from Adam, He wants me to go out there to Nevada, and He sent me train fare along with it, I found Him, Oh thank God",

"Annameika, this is your chance to go, get out of here, and don't look back, I won't say any thing of where you have gone , hopefully it won't even come to that, if you know you can trust this Adam friend of yours, then go to him, get over to that telegram office and answer this telegram back to Him, but first get your ticket to Virginia City so you can let Him know when you will be there, go now"

"Ok, I'm going"

Annameika went to the train Station right away and got Her ticket to Virginia City, and then to the telegram office to send Her answer back to Adam,

Dear Adam,

I am so greatful to you for helping me

I have gotten a train ticket for next Monday from here,

they said the trip would be 3 days , so it will get into

there at 9:00 A.M. Thursday morning,

Thank you so much Adam, can't wait to see you once

again,

Annameika McKale

"Please send this off to Adam Cartwright in Virginia City, Nevada, right away, He is expecting it"

"Yes Mam, right away"

"Adam, here is the telegram you have been waiting for"

"Oh, thank you"

Adam read His telegram from Annameika and with a smile on His face He got up and went out and mounted Sport and headed for home,

"Hi Pa,

"Oh hello Son, did you get every thing taken care as far as your friend go's?

"Yes, I did, And I got an answer back from Her right away, She will be here on next Thursday on the 9:00 A.M. train, I guess She has been looking for me for awhile now, then She remembered that I had mentioned I lived on the biggest Ranch in Nevada , so She asked around , and found me that way"

"Son, do you remember any thing about Her?

"Yes some, I remember that She was very shy and found it hard to ask any one for help on any thing, I caught onto that pretty quick and started talking to Her about that, it took me awhile but She eventually opened up to me, I guess from then on that's when we became good friends,

I can remember Her pretty face and Her light auburn hair with golden high lights going through it every where and it was long spiral curls all around , She used to wear it in all these different ways, Her light brown eyes and long eye lashes just set Her friendly smile off, that's what is making me

wonder just what She is afraid of now and says She needs to come here to see me and talk to me and get my help, I haven't seen or heard from Her in 20 years"

Annameika was very uneasy about riding across the country into a whole new uncertain wilderness of new invirament and a whole new way of life than back east, She had heard Adam talk of life in the west and how it some times could be very hard to used to for some people , and some just could never get used to life in the west, however right now She knew that this west and going to the only person She knew She could trust and confide in was Her only choice right now, and maybe for ever, that is if Her part of Her life that She was running from didn't come after Her and find Her, that was the only thing that She feared more than any thing else in the world right now, and She was running it through in Her mind how She was going to try to tell Adam all of this with out falling apart, which ever way it was, She had only 2 hours to get it all together before She would be in Virginia City and once more see Her Dear close friend from college Adam Cartwright,

Adam was up early this morning , put His Red shirt on and His dress pants, shined His boots , He had asked one of the Ranch hands to get the Family Car out of the car garage for Him earlier, He had breakfast, then left for Virginia City to meet the 9:00 A.M. train,

When the train was pulling into the station Adam was standing on the platform waiting for it, while Annameika was looking out the window and spotted Adam, Her Heart started pounding ,

"Oh my gosh, He has grown into such a handsome, wonderful, Manly, Man, as , She said to Herself, well, here I go, I hope He recognizes Me"

"Annameika stepped off the train and took a few steps forward, with Her head half way looking down, Adam walked over towards Her, and started to smile,

"Annameika, is this you? Ah, of course it is, still that shy Girl I knew 20 years ago, although I must say, not so much Girl, any longer, you have grown into a very beautiful women and still with that pretty Auburn hair with golden high lights and spiral curls, Aw, there's that pretty smile I remember , no need to be shy with me or my family, you must be very tired Annameika, come on, let's get your luggage and get going to the Ponderosa ok"

"Ok Adam, I'll warn you, there's a lot"

"Yes, I see that, don't worry, we'll get it all, ok now, let's get you in the car alright"

"Alright, thank you Adam"

It was quiet for awhile on the ride home, until Adam started asking a few things about Her self, and what She thought of the west so far?

"Well Adam, It is very different out here, just as you said it would be, I suppose I will learn to get used to it, if you will help me with that"

"I will help you in any way I can Annameika, but first, I get the feeling that you really came here because of some thing else that's going on with you"

"Boy Adam, you still have the intuition don't you?

"Yes well, a trait I have I guess, so is there some thing else going on with you?

"Adam, can we just talk about some thing else right now, we haven't seen each other in such a very long time, can we just get to know each other again, if that's alright with you?

"Hmm, yes Annameika, that's just fine with me, I'm sorry for pushing some thing on you like that, any time you are ready, you can come to me alright"

"Yes alright, thank you Adam, so when are we going to be on your Ranch the Ponderosa?

"Haha, we've been on it for the past half hour, were almost at the house"

"Oh your kidding, it is so beautiful out here Adam, I can certainly see why you wanted to get back here after college"

"Yes, this place seems to really get to you and always brings you back no matter what, you actually get home sick for it when your away for awhile"

"I can certainly see why"

"There's the house, looks like every one is home to great you"

"Ah, I am not so sure that I am all that ready for lots of people Adam"

"Annameika, It's my Father and 2 Brothers , I told you all about them way back in College years, and I have told them all about you, I'm afraid you have no choice but to be around them, they all live with me, and so will you be now"

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam, it will be just fine, if they are all like you, I'm sure they are wonderful"

"Ok, here we are, let's go in and I'll introduce you to my family, then you can make your own opinions about them alright"

Adam took Annameika inside , She was nervous and Adam knew it, He tried to calm Her down by putting His arm around Her and taking Her into the living room where every one else was,

"Pa, Hoss, Joe, I'd like for you to meet my very good friend Annameika, She is going to be staying with us, so I expect you my little Brother to ah, behave your self ok"

"Ah, Big Brother, you don't have to worry about that, Annameika, welcome to the Ponderosa, and to our home, I hope you'll learn to like it here"

"Thank you Joe, I already am"

"Miss Annameika, same go's here, your mighty welcome here, and really hope you get ta loven the place"

"Thank you Hoss"

"Well now, I guess it's my turn to welcome our guest, Annameika, welcome my Dear, Adam has told us all about you, I hope you have a pleasant stay with us , for as long as you want"

"Thank all of you, and I am sure I will love it here, you have all made me feel so welcome"

"So, are you still nervous about meeting my Family?

"No Adam, I'm fine now"

"Ah, would you like to go and rest up for awhile in your room before lunch?

"Oh yes Adam, I believe I would"

"Ok, come on, I'll show you to your room, up stairs, here you go, my Brothers and I will bring all your things up after lunch ok, now, lay down and get some rest Annameika, you look like you can use some"

"Ok Adam, thank you, your family is wonderful"

"Yes, they are, now lay down, -Adam gave Her a hug and kiss on Her cheek, which sent a little shiver up Her spine, Adam smiled at Her, and gave Her one of His winks, which made it even worse for her emotions now-I'll come and get you when lunch is ready"

"Ok Adam,-Adam went down stairs to where His family was waiting for Him-

"Well, so what do you all think of Her?

"Adam, She is a delight, your right about Her shyness however, but I think She will come out of that very soon" said Pa

"Yes she has gotten better already Pa"

"Ya, I agree with Pa, said hoss, She is quite the Little gal, and very pretty one, I tell ya Adam, you sure know how ta pick em"

"Haha, oh Hoss, She's just a friend who came to me for help, that's all"

"Ya well, give it some time Adam, we'll just see about that ok" said Joe

"Ah, how about if you two help me get Her things in from the car, after lunch, you can carry them upstairs for Her, how doe's that sound?

"Sounds like work Adam" replied Joe

"Some thing you most likely wouldn't know any thing about little Brother" said Adam

"Oh ya, look who's asking who to get Her things out of the car, just what are you going to be doing big Brother?

"Sitting down and having a nice cup of coffee and visiting with our Pa"

CHAPTER THREE

"Annameika, Annameika,-Adam was running His side of His hand down the side of Her face and pushing Her hair back, with a smile on His face He once again called Her name-Annameika, it's time for lunch"

"Oh ah Adam, Hi, what did you say? I'm sorry I must have been sleeping , or, ah, I didn't hear you"

"I said, It's time for lunch, are you hungry?

"Oh ah, I guess so, yes"

"Haha, well only you would know if you are or your not Annameika"

"Huh, yes I guess I would, wouldn't I"

"Tell me, Is it that you are still not quite sure about my family that you can't decide whether your hungry or not?

"Adam, no, It's not that at all, your family is wonderful, I guess I, well, I just, Adam, Please just help me get through today, tomorrow will be better I'm sure"

"Hmmm, Ok Annameika, come on let's go down and have some lunch ok, I will give you my personal attention for the rest of the day, My Brothers brought your things in from the car, after lunch they will bring them up here for you and you can make this room to your liking"

"Ok , thank you Adam"

"Not a problem, come on, let's go eat"

"Ok, here we are, Annameika you can sit here by me, part of my personal attention for the rest of the day to you"-Hoss and Joe smiled at each other and Pa just looked at all of them with a smile_

"So Annameika, did you have a good sleep? Asked Pa

"Yes Mr. Cartwright, I did, thank you for asking"

"So Adam, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?

"Oh I don't know, I guess what ever Annameika want's to do, we really haven't talked about it, maybe I can just show you around the Ponderosa if you like Annameika?

"That would be nice Adam, it's so big and beautiful out here, a lot different than from back east and the City"

"Yes, it's a lot different than back east isn't it, said Pa, you'll get used to it very soon"

"Oh, I think I am already used to it, with the help of Adam, He has been such a wonderful friend to me"

"Well, I don't think I have done that much really so far, how ever we have lot's of time yet"-Adam smiled at Her with His dimpled smile and gave Her a wink, She smiled back at Him-

****ONE MONTH LATER****

Annameika was now getting more comfortable with all of the Cartwright family, even Her and Hop-Sing were becoming friends, during the times that Adam and the Family were away working out on the range Annameika spent Her time writing and painting , and thinking about the reason why She came out west to begin with, and how She was going to get up the nerve to start talking about Her pain and fear to Adam,

Adam was just giving Her time She needed to start talking to Him about every thing, He knew She would when She was ready, She was starting to come out of some of Her shyness now, but Adam knew She would always have some of it, that's just the way She was,

"Adam,

"Yes Annameika.

"Ummm, I have really been bothered for the past few days about why I needed to come out here and talk to you and just be near you"

"Alright Annameika, so are you ready to talk to me about it now, or do you think you need more time?

"Adam if I take any more time , I'm afraid it will just get harder and harder and it is just going to eat me up inside , on the other side of things, and my thinking , what I am going to tell you, I am afraid that you might think less of me or even maybe end up hating me because of what happened"

"Annameika, I think I know myself well enough to know that I could never hate you for any reason, and I have noticed since you have been here that you have not been yourself, now, what is it that is eating you up inside, and tell me every thing, leave nothing out"

Annameika was quiet for quite a few minutes , it felt like there was a big knot in Her stomach again and She was just trying to find the right words to tell every thing to Adam with out freezing up again like She did when every one else tried to get Her to talk about it,

"Annameika, come here, -Adam put His arms around her and hugged Her while He talked to her- I can see that this is going to be very hard for you to talk about, however, you need to finally get it our , and I am here for you ok, don't be afraid ok, I will never think no less of you for any thing, that's not the kind of person I am, I don't turn on my friends, and most certainly not the one's who have come all this way just to confide in me, now, what is it that has you so tied up in knots inside of you? Tell me Annameika, tell me every thing"

"Adam, I just can;t believe that there are friends and Men for that matter like you in this world, Ok, I'm going to try to get through this with out breaking down like I have with every one else who has tried to get me to talk about this,

You remember I was going to college to get my law degree,

"Yes I do, and you got it"

"Yes I did, and after you left to come home here, I took some time off and traveled with my Sister we went to New York City for about a year, we both got a job at the same place, it was at a big factory down town New York, Me and My shyness, working in a place like that, really some thing huh,

"Yes, just what I was thinking"-Adam was smiling at Her-

"Well, the owner was a 35 year old Man, He was married and had 2 Children, His wife was very beautiful and children very sweet, when they came to the factory they would always come down where my Sister and I worked, and they wanted to play with us, as time went on He started to give me extra little favors , like longer lunch hours, or an extra day off, and then, just out of the blue He gave Me a promotion, He knew I had a Law degree and told me that He just didn't feel right by having me work in the position I was in, with that kind of knowledge behind me , so He gave me

the job taking care of the legal part of the business and the office right across from His, and my Sister was given the position of my assistant, and of course it meant a very big pay raise for both of us, but when Ashley, my Sister, got married to Her fiancee from back east, She quit and I was left alone there in the office upstairs with Him,

It was ok for quite a while, and then one day He asked me to go out to Dinner with Him, He said His wife was out of town and He'd just like to treat me to Dinner, I felt very uneasy about it, but I went with Him, He was very nice and treated me very well, and took me back to my place after, We both said we'd see each other at work the next day and He left,

The next day , He seemed different to me, like He was afraid to be around me or some thing, when I would go into His office to talk to Him about some thing concerning the business He would excuse Him self and make up an excuse why He had to leave, I just couldn't understand it, and then all of a sudden I started getting flowers at the office, 11 red roses and one yellow one, I don't even like roses, I like carnations,

"Yes, I remember,

"Oh yes, you got me some when I Graduated, what was it I got you? I forget"

"A drawing board"

"Oh yes, that stupid thing"

"Well, you did autograph it for me"

"Oh yes, I did didn't I, don't tell me you still have it"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do, how else would I save your autograph?

"Oh my goodness Adam, you are a wonderful Friend"

"Yes well, let's get back to what's going on with you ok"

"Ok well, after those flowers came, He came into the office and asked me who sent them, I told Him I don't know, there was no card or nothing with them, He looked kind of surprised, and I just passed it off and gave the flowers to one of my co-workers, then He got a angry look on His face and wouldn't look at me for the rest of the day, after work, He told me I could take the next day off, I didn't say any thing, I just left, every one at work heard Him tell me that I could take the next day off,

Ah, so that ah night, ak ah, I was in my room already , and ah, reading over some of my writing I had done the week before , when I thought I had heard some thing down stairs, I ah, sat still for a few minutes and listened, and then I heard it again, it sounded like some thing or some one was down in the kitchen, Ashley and I always kept a big stick in our room in case some one brook in, so I grabbed it and went out in the hall way and tried to see if I could see any thing, I couldn't , but I could feel some one was there, I wasn't sure what to do I went down stairs farther and called out, and asked if any one was there, then ah,-Annameika was starting to breath harder and started to shake Adam took Her in His arms-

"It's ok Annameika, I have you, go ahead, get it all out , you have to"

"Then ah, from out of no where , there He was, it was Him, Adam it was Him, it was Him Adam, it was Him,

"Annameika, who, who was it? Tell me sweetheart, who was it?

"It was my Boss Adam, He came at me, He said to me, so you think your to good for my flowers, after all I have done for you, I gave you a top paying job, so you could be up there by me, I gave you extra days off, I took you out to Dinner, I treated you like a queen, and you pay me back by giving the flowers away, and not giving me the time of day, and then He said to me, -She was breathing harder and Her eyes were tearing up-After I get through with you little princess, let's just see what Man will ever want you, and then, and then, -She was shaking harder-

"It's ok Annameika, I have you, and then what, what did He do to you sweetheart? Come on, you have to get it all out"

He grabbed Me and took me back up to my room, and I was fighting Him all the way, He threw me on my bed, and started tearing off my clothes, I fought Him Adam, I fought Him with all I had, I just wasn't strong enough, He kept hitting me, and hitting me, and hitting me, over and over, and the more I fought the more He hit me, He was so strong, Adam, He was a bigger Man than Hoss,

"Oh My God Annameika, I'm so sorry, go on, you have to tell me every thing, you have to get it all out"

"Adam, after I just couldn't fight Him off any more, and I tried Adam, I tried, I really tried, then He, He raped me Adam, He was so big, and I was so small and a Virgin, He tore me all up inside, by the time any one got to me there was blood all over the place, and I was so weak, when I woke up I was in the recovery room in the Hospital, they had to do emergency surgery on me to stop the bleeding and I had a lot of stitches every where, the police asked me if I knew who did that to mem I told them yes, they got Him, He had a trial, I testified , and He got 10 years, when they took Him away, He looked at me and told me, when He gets out, He would find me and finish what He started, Adam, He got out 2 months ago, and He knew where I lived in Boston, and by now He most likely knows I'm out here some where, and I am terrified that He is going to find me Adam, but I'm more terrified that now I have put you and your family in danger by me being here, Adam, I am so very sorry I have done this to you and your family"

"Oh Annameika, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, and you have not put us in any danger, you came here to get help from a friend , and help is what you are going to get, and here is where you are going to stay, we will go to see Roy Coffee in the morning first thing, or we can send for him to come out here"

"Who is Roy Coffee?

"He's our sheriff in Virginia City, and He will know if any thing or any one has been around asking questions, Annameika, do you have any medical problems that we should know about due to what happened to you?

"Adam, when He kicked me in the back, He injured my left Kidney, I take medicine for it when it gets infected, I brought my medical records with me, I guess there is one good thing that came out of all of that, He didn't damage me inside enough so that I can't have Children, at least He didn't take that away from me, not yet any way"

"And He isn't ever going to get the chance again to try, now you have to believe that sweetheart, ok"

"Well Adam, I always did trust you, and I will keep trusting you, Adam, so, what do you think of me now that I have told you every thing?

"The same as I always have, only with a lot more compassion , and love for you and sorry for what you had to go through, now, doe's that sound like I feel less for you or bad about you? It wasn't your fault , and you need to come to terms with that now Annameika, do you understand that? You have a whole beautiful life ahead of you"

"Yes Adam, I know I have to, and I will try very hard now"

"That's my Girl, how about if you and I just spend

the rest of the day together, doe's that sound alright with you?

"Oh yes, It sounds just fine with me Adam"

"Ok, is there any thing special you would like to do?

"Well, I'm really not to sure Adam'

"I have an Idea, did you bring all of your paints and all of the other stuff you use to make those beautiful paintings?

"Yes, I did Adam"

"Ok, why don't you get them together and I will ask Hop-Sing to put together a little picnic and we can go to the Lake and you can pick just the right place to paint of the Lake, how doe's that sound to you my little Meika?

"Oh well Adam, that sounds very delightful and I love that nick name you just gave me, do you know what my family calls me?

"No, what?

"Mickie, I hate it, they have called me that since I was a kid"

"Well, consider Meika, as my very own special name for you, it is part of your name after all, Mickie?-Adam smiled at Her and hugged Her, She laughed-

Annameika was becoming more at ease now, She was doing Her painting and writing in between, and Adam always found time to be with Her and talk with her when ever She felt She needed to talk about Her ordeal She went through in New york, The rest of the family had been told about every thing and they knew that, that Man who had hurt Annameika so very badly was out of prison now and looking for Her, Roy Coffee had put warnings out all over the county about Him to every Sheriff in every town and to please notify Him if He had been seen, Annameika was told that She wasn't to go any where alone, if She needed to go to town for any thing She would be escorted by one of the Cartwrights any time She wanted, but until they got word of where this Man was, She was to be with some one at all times , and She was perfectly fine with that, She was terrified of this Man, and the very reason She turned to Adam for help,

CHAPTER FOUR

Annameika had been at the Ponderosa a little over 6 months now, Her and Hop-Sing had become very good friends , and they were sharing cooking and kitchen duties, He was teaching Her about chines cooking and She was sharing Her talents of eastern cooking and together gave the Cartwright

Men meals that were fit for a king, and of course Hoss was always the first one at the table and the last one to leave the table after His 3rd helping of dessert,

And Adam, He was starting to get feelings that He wasn't quite sure of for this college friend of His who came out to Him asking for His help , He was seeing more sides of this special friend and getting to know the other side of Her shyness, He already knew She was fun to be with , and had a wonderful sense of humor but knew that Her horrifying experience She suffered had taken a lot of that wonderful sense of humor away from Her, but now, He has seen it start to return, and He was taking that all in as far as these feelings that He wasn't quite sure of, however, He knew He still had to just play it by ear and see how things go and how She reacts to different things that He intended to start introducing to Her, after all, when it came to showing feelings to a women and knowing when He was getting the feelings back, He was quite an expert in this situation,

"Meika, what are you doing? If I may be so bold as to ask"

"Oh , Hi Adam, Hop-Sing had to go into town, some thing to do with one of His relatives, so He asked me if I could make the whole Supper tonight, and I told Him I would, I ah, kind a got carried away with the flour huh?

"Haha, ah yes, you did,, your pretty Auburn hair is turning white before it's time, however you look very beautiful in white hair"

"Adam, just for that I should make you stay here and help me finish making all of this, after all, a Lady can only take so much in a hot kitchen"-She was smiling at Him very passionatly while saying this-

"Oh, is that right, well, I tell ya what, My pretty Lady in distress, how bout if I just volunteer to stay here and help you finish all this in this hot kitchen, what do you say?-Adam gave His dimpled Smile and a wink-

"I say, how can I ever pass up an offer like that, and from such a wonderfully handsome best friend that a Lady can ever hope to ever have"-and She returned the smile and the wink-

"Ah, wonderfully handsome , best friend is it? -He gave her a side smile-Are you sure that's all we are by now, just best friends?

"Ah well Adam, I don't know, -as She looked up to Him with a shy smile-Do you, ah think, that ah, it is more than just best friends?-She is looking at Him smiling-Can you check the biscuits Adam? I don't want them to burn, I mean, after all, my hair turned white while in the making of them"

"Haha, yes, of course I can, old Lady, -they both started laughing with each other -By the way, your hair looks good like that, old Lady"-it was up on top of Her head with spiral curls hanging down on the sides, Adam just kept looking at Her with a little smile on His face and She would look His way every few seconds with a little smile on Her face until She finally got up the nerve to ask Him-

"Ok Adam, I ah, just have to know, what was that, that you meant about, is that all we are by now, is just friends?-She looked at Him strait in His gorgeous hazel eyes, and He into Her beautiful Brown eyes-

"Well Meika,-He took Her by Her shoulders-What do you think I meant by it before I tell you my Idea's on this?

"Adam, I am afraid to say what I think, for fear of being so very wrong, and in return, loosing any kind of long lasting friendship that we have shared and cherished for all these years, Adam, I don't know what else to say, except for, please, please don't tell me that there is nothing to all of my chills going up and down my spine every time you touch me or smile at me or give me one of your wonderful winks, Adam, that would hurt me worse than what that Man did to me"

"Haha, oh Meika, you have quite the way of explaining one little question, and I believe you have pretty much answered for both of us, I have been just taking it easy and let things go and see how things turn out with us being here together, but over the past months, Meika, I do believe that I really long for and need and wish for some thing a lot more than friend ship between us, a lot more, how about you, Meika, how do you feel about it? What do you want?-Adam smiled at Her with a very passionate smile this time-

"Adam, can you please kiss me, kiss me very passionately"

"You bet, come here, My lovely Meika"-Adam took Her in His arms and drew Her close, very close, took Her chin, in His hand and put His lips on Hers and with His tongue opened Her lips as He put His tongue inside Her mouth She willingly excepted it and they both kissed very passionately as Adam wrapped His arms around Her waist and shoulders it lasted for about 5 minutes-Oh Meika, are you very sure about this?

"Adam, I have never been more sure about any thing else in all my life, you really do make chills go down my spine and butterflies in my tummy and that kiss you just gave me, oh my goodness Adam, can I have one of those at least once every hour? And ah, by the way, I guess I should tell you now, ah, when you wear your shirt open like that , with your ah, chest hair showing, oh my, you have no Idea Adam, what that doe's to me"

"Well now, since were bearing obviously bearing our souls and pleasures to each other , I love you in your jeans and shirt with the 2 top buttons open, just enough to show me the tops of these, I also love you in those dresses you have been wearing , just ah, keep that in mind ok"

"Ok, oh Adam, the biscuits, check them, I hope they aren't burning, are they ok?

"There we go, how do they look to you?

"Oh thank goodness, My first meal made by myself is a success, oh, and with the help of my very wonderfully, handsome, very, very, more than Dear best friend"

"Well now, that sounds real good to me my little Meika, ah, it sounds like the family is home for Supper, so now is the time to show your very wonderful talents off, come on, I'll help you set the table"

"Ok, you know where every thing is, go ahead and do me the honors"

"Ok, -Adam gave her a little kiss-

"I'll stat dishing up the food and putting it on the table"

"Some then sure smells good in there Pa" said Hoss

"Ya Pa, it sure doe's" replied Joe

"Well, I'll have to admit , it sure has been wonderful since Annameika joined in with Hop-Sing making the meals around here"

"Hi Pa, Supper is ready and on the table, all it needs is some one to sit down and eat now"

"Well Adam, I see that, where is Hop-Sing?

"Hi Mr. Cartwright, Hop-Sing is in town for the day, and I have made Supper for this evening, well that's, with the help of my very wonderful, handsome, more than just a very good friend"-She and Adam looked at each other with that look that Pa had seen more than once in His Son's , and He knew that this was a look of more than just very good friends-

"Oh well, alright then, we'll all get cleaned up and be right with you"

All through Supper Adam and Annameika were sharing looks between them that were a lot more than friendship, and Ben, Hoss, and Joe had noticed every look and were wondering how long it would take before this was bound to happen, and Ben looked very happy that it was finally happening, Hoss and Joe just respected the decisions that the two of them made, and were happy for them,

CHAPTER FIVE

****A FEW MONTHS LATER****

It was a very hot August afternoon, after doing a few things outside with Her gardening , Annameika was very hot, She went up to Her room and took off all of Her clothes except for Her panties, wiped Her self down with a cool cloth , put Her hair up on top of Her head and laid down on Her bed on Her tummy with Her arms out and head resting on top of Her hands, She cooled down and fell asleep,

Adam came home first after being out putting up new corrals all day, He was hot and tired and wanted to see Meika and clean up, put clean clothes on, He couldn't find Meika, He went in the kitchen and asked Hop-Sing where She was, She was upstairs He told Adam,

Adam went upstairs , He went in His room to clean up and put clean clothes on before going into Meika's room, He opened the door very slowly and quietly, and then He saw Her,

"Oh my, Meika, -He went in and closed the door behind Him, He took off His shirt and went over to Her, and sat down on Her bed, He just sat and looked at Her laying there, with nothing on but Her panties, He laid down beside Her, and started Her face with the side of His finger, and then went down to Her neck, and to the out side of Her breasts and Her back, and down to Her buttocks and legs, She strated to move now, Adam kissed the side of Her cheek, and Her shoulder,

"Ummm, -She raised up Her shoulders and bared more of Her breasts to Adam, Adam kissed Her on the shoulder again-Ummm, -She started to open Her eyes-"Oh my goodness, Oh Adam, Oh I'm sorry, I, I was so hot, and I just had to get cool some way"

"Meika, what are you apologizing for? Are you cooled off now?

"Yes, well I was, until I opened my eyes and saw you laying here beside me without your shirt on"

"Haha, so you can imagine how I felt when I came in and found you like this"

"Oh yes, I seem to have forgotten about that"

"Meika, don't be embarrassed about your body, you have a very beautiful body, In fact, would you like to try to start getting used to each others bodies?

"How do you mean Adam?

"Well, what I mean is, Meika, you have no clothes on except your panties, when a Man see's a women like that, it really doe's some thing to Him, it brings out different senses of pleasure for Her that just kissing Her doesn't do, and for the women when those actions are finally carried out on Her She will also start to feel those other different senses of pleasure and begin to start to react on them with the Man, do you understand what I am trying to tell you Meika?

"Adam, yes I believe I do, you coming in here and seeing me like this has really brought some different senses of pleasure for me out in you hasn't it? And me seeing you with out your shirt on has brought out some different senses of pleasure in me, so Adam, please, tell me, how

do we react on these new senses of pleasure now, because, honestly, I really don't know?

"Well Meika, come here, don't try to cover your beautiful breasts up, that's the most beautiful part of a women's body, now come here, I'm going to put your chest on top of mine, just relax Meika, you will find out how much pleasure this will bring both of us, here we go"

"Oh Adam, Oh my Goodness, Oh My, Adam, do you feel as good as I do right now?

"Oh yes, yes I do Meika, so how are you feeling?

"Like I have just been taken to a different world Adam, by the most wonderful handsome , more than best friend , Adam, please kiss me again?

"You bet my Meika"-Adam kissed Her with His He introduced Her to and She willingly took in, He held her tight with his arms around Her waist and one around Her shoulder-Now Meika, have I awakened any of your pleasurable senses inside of you that a women should feel in a position like this?

"Adam, I am totally feeling different about you right now, I mean, I am feeling about you as if I need to have more of you, I mean, a lot more of you, Adam I believe I am really falling in love with you Oh my gosh, Adam, am I suppose to be feeling like this?

"Meika, you feel , what you feel, no one but you can control that, and if you are feeling that you are falling in love with me and feeling like you need more of me, then just let those feelings run loose Meika, and act on those feelings alright, because I know I am defiantly in love with you, and I know I need more of you"

"Adam, what do we do from here, we both have these feelings for each other now, what do we do, I have been told that when a Man puts Him self inside a women that it causes very much pain, I mean severe pain, how ever, I was never told why, Adam, do you know why?

"Yes, I do Meika, Ah well, you see Meika, the first time a women has a Man inside of Her, there is a little vaginal wall that has to be broken , it is quite far back, and as soon as that wall is even so much as touched the Women starts to feel a bit of pain, but when it is fully penetrated that's when the women starts to have the heavy pain, and it might last for a few minutes or a bit longer, but when the pain stops Meika, that's when you will feel the real pleasures of the Man and Women, so, what do you think about every thing now?

"Adam, I really hate pain, I mean I really don't do very well with that, but, it it means, getting all of pleasures that we could have together, then I am willing to do this Adam, but, I have a favor to ask of you, do you think you could introduce me to all of these new pleasures one at a time, Adam, I have never had any of these pleasures and sensations that I am feeling with you, what else is there that you can do to me give me much pleasure right now, like this, the way we are laying, with my breasts beared to you now?

"Well, to answer your first question, yes, I will slowly introduce you to every pleasure there is to be shared between us, and now, I will show you how much pleasure I can give you with your breasts beared to me like this, lay on your back Meika-She did as Adam asked and laid on Her back showing Her breasts in full to Adam now, He started by kissing Her, and then went down to Her neck and shoulders, and then to Her breasts-Ok Meika, this is where the pleasures are going to happen to you"

"Alright Adam, please do so"

Adam took one of her breasts and started kissing it, and then gently with His teeth took Her nipple and brought it to it's hardness , He then started to take the rest of Her breast in His mouth and suckled on it , as He massaged Her other breast Annameika was getting feelings and chills that She had never gotten before , and it was giving Her great pleasure just as Adam told Her it would, then Adam went over to the other breast and did the same thing with it, Annameika was really getting sensations now, and they were like feeling for Adam that She couldn't get enough of-

"Oh Adam, Oh my gosh, Oh My, if this is what it is suppose to feel like then it is working , Oh my goodness, Oh Adam, Please don't stop-She arched Her back so as to give Adam more to take into His mouth, and He did, Her breasts Her breasts were very firmly rounded to a large size, She started rubbing His chest full of dark curly hair and that even gave her a wonderful sensation , as well as Adam, and was quite surprised She had done this, She had found His nipples and took them and rubbed them in Her hands , and Adam was getting His male pleasures also, and thought that maybe it was time to stop now-

"Oh well Meika, so you have experienced the first part of the pleasures of a Man and Women that are in love, and want to please each other, and you did very well by trying to please me, the thing of it is Meika, I want you to know the feeling of true real love and passion, between us, and know that any thing that we do between us, or any thing new that I might introduce yo you is going to be done with the most love and compassion and affection that I can ever give to you, and know that you don't have to be afraid of any thing that I will be doing in love for you, Meika, what happened to you was done in anger and rage, there was nothing about that , that was done in love and giving pleasure to each other, it was completely done on His need to hurt you because you didn't do what He thought you should have, can you understand that after what I have just performed on you?

"Yes Adam, I truly believe I do understand all of that, and I could feel that you were doing all of this with your love for me, and I really enjoyed it, so very much, are you going to keep doing this with me, I mean on a daily and nightly basis, I truly love it you know, Do you love the size of my breasts Adam, I mean are they big enough for you and desirable enough for you?

"Meika, to answer your first question, I will continue to do this with you as much as you like, and secondly, yes, I love the size of your breasts, I always have, haven't you ah, ever noticed me taking the occasional glance at them?

"Oh yes, I guess I have"

"And to the third question the answer to that is, yes, they are very desirable to me, I kind of think these last 2 answers go together don't you?

"Yes Adam, I guess they do, so Adam, I guess you like seeing me just laying here like this with my breasts beared to you and only my panties on, this makes you feel very pleased and gives you pleasure as your Women who loves you very much?

"Oh yes Meika, this makes me feel very good and gives me much pleasure to see you like this here with your breasts beared to me, as my Women whom I love very much, and by the way, this is how I like for my Women to present Herself to me in bed at night"

"Adam, is that right, you mean, we are going to start sleeping together? But what will Mr. Cartwright say?

"Meika Please, let me take care of Pa alright, and before we start sleeping together Meika, I really feel that we need to complete all of this new world for you on your senses of pleasure for Man and Women, and I say this because I want you to experience the most beautiful thing there is between a Man and Women , Meika, what we have done here today is just the beginning of a wonderful new passionate pleasure between us, so, what do you think about this?

"Oh well Adam, you certainly are more experienced in every thing, and I will admit to you that I do only associate any kind of, you know, sex, to only, a Man's greed, and mostly violence in a Man, and I have to be honest with you Adam, I am sort of afraid to, you know, touch me down there, not just because of the pain, but because of what happened to me, Adam, I really don't know how far He went on me, that's why I brought my medical records with me, Oh Adam, I don't even know if I am a Virgin or not"

"Come on Meika, -She was crying in Adam's arm's-We will find out just what kind of damage He did alright, Please sweetheart, don't cry now, heh, look at me, Meika, this is why I feel we need to continue on this new venture we are on between us, first of all, we can go to see Dr. Martin in the morning and give Him your medical records, and Meika, let Him give you an exam, will you do that, He can tell you if you are still a virgin or not, would that make you feel better, because Meika, I want you to know this, it makes no difference to me if you are or not, do you understand that?

"Adam, I trust you, yes I understand, and yes, I'll let the Dr. Examen me, and yes, I feel we need to continue our

Venture we have started together, Adam, will you be with Me when the Dr. Examen's me? Please It's because, you are the only Man I trust, especially when it comes to that part of me, Adam, Please, say you will be with me"

"Yes Meika, I will stay with you, don't worry ok, Now, considering what time it is, I think maybe you should put some thing cool on over this beautiful body, and ah, preferably, some thing that will allow me to have a view of those breasts all evening, and then come on down stairs and join the family , Supper is most likely ready ok"

"Ok Adam, ah Adam,

"Yes Meika,

Before you leave my side, can I have a kiss, and ah, maybe, just a bit of your attention to these again, just a little kiss on them maybe?

"Well, I see my lessons are catching on fast, of course you can my sweet Meika, come here"-Adam took Her in His arm's and kissed Her with His passionate kiss, then went down to Her breasts as She asked Him and kissed them , and took the right one in His mouth and suckled on it and got Her nipples hard again, then went to the other one and did the same-there my Meika, have I pleased you once again for now?

"Yes Adam, thank you so much, but I would like to start pleasing you as well"

"That will happen My sweet Meika, that will happen"

CHAPTER SIX

Adam took Annameika to see Dr. Martin this morning, She was very nervous but knew She could trust Adam to help Her through it,

"Well Adam, what brings you in this morning?

"Oh good morning Paul, I ah, want you to meet Annameika McKale, She has been staying with us for quite some time now, Ah, I went to College with Her and we became very Dear friends, She has come out here to Ah, ask for my help with a terrible thing that happened to Her a years after we had left school, Ah Paul, it was a rape situation, it Ah, tore Her up pretty bad inside and She had to have surgery to repair a lot of things inside, She also suffered a terrible blow to Her Kidney and gets infections some times, and needs to be put on medication for it, also Paul, She ah, isn't sure if Her attacker left Her a Virgin or not, and She would like to know, that's why were here, and I would like for you to check Her kidney also, Ah Paul, Meika and I have become more than just very good friends, between us I am slowly trying to get Her to know of the senses of pleasures between a Man and Women who love each other, and because of that, she has asked me to be by Her side while you do the exam for the Vaginal Wall"-Annameika was in the other room while Adam and Paul were talking-

"Well Adam, thank you for letting me know all of this ahead of time, so you two have had some sexual contact at least?

"Ah yes, we have, how ever, like I said, not that extensive, I am taking it very slow with Her and introducing Her a little at a time, as far as the vaginal part, I have no intentions of doing any thing like that until you examen Her so we know what is going on down there, I need to know if She is completely healed from this attack or not, oh, here are Her medical records"

"Oh good, let's have a look here, well Adam, it say's here that this happened 10 years ago, and the surgery was done to repair the inside wall of Her Vagina, and that She was cut on Her abdomen, and that was repaired, as well as numerous cuts and abrasions on Her body, a cut on Her head, it says nothing about Her Vaginal Wall, if it was broken or not, so, I will examen Her and we can put Her mind at ease about that one, She was put through some hell Adam, did they catch the guy who did it?

"Ah yes, He got 10 years, He's out, and apparently looking for Her"

"Oh No, Well, let's bring Her in here and examen Her ok"

"Meika, Sweetheart, come on in, Paul is going to examen you now"

"Adam, can you stay with me?

"Yes Meika, I will be right here, by your side, don't worry ok, Paul is a long time trusted friend"

"Come in my Dear, I'll have to ask you to completely undress and get on the table and lay down and put this sheet over you, I'll be right back"

"Do you want me to leave to Meika?

"Adam, no, you have already seen me without my clothes on, except for, well this part, and you can just turn around when I take my Panties off"

"Oh ok, -Annameika started undressing, first came Her breasts-

"Ah, there they are"-looking at Her breasts before Him-

"Adam, -She continued to undress,-Ok, turn around,-Adam turned

around and She continued to undress and got up on the table and covered up-Ok, you can turn around now"

"Oh, not fast enough was I?-He gave Her a big smile-Paul came back in the room and Annameika started to get nervous and took Adam's hand-

"It's ok Miss McKale, I have read your complete medical file and with talking to Adam, I know you have been through a very traumatic ordeal, I will be as eacy as I can on you alright"

"Alright,

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you to bend you're your knees and put your legs up on the table and open them ok Annameika, it will be fine, this has to be done so I can examen you"

"Adam,

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here, do as Paul asks ok, just hold my hand"

"Alright then,-Annameika did as Paul asked all the time looking at Adam, and Him looking at Her smiling, and giving Her kind words of comfort, Paul started checking the inside of Her Vagina l canal, He didn't like what He saw, then He got to Her Vaginal Wall, it was still in tact, at least now She had that to offer Adam, She was after all, "A Virgin" -Oh that hurt's"

"It's ok now Annameika, I'm finished, you can put your legs down now, can you sit up so I can check your Kidney?

"Yes of course"

"There we go, let me know if it hurts any where ok"

"Oh, a bit there"

"Ok, you have the start of an infection Annameika, I will give you your regular medication to control it, you can get dressed now, and I will talk to both of you out in my office"

"Oh ok, -Annameika got dressed , and Adam, had to turn around once more when She put Her panties on-Ok, Adam, I'm ready"

"Ok Adam, Annameika, well, the good news is Annameika , you my Dear are "A Virgin"

"Ah, oh, thank God, Adam, did you hear that, I'm all new for you"

"Haha, yes my sweet Meika, I heard"

"How ever Adam, Annameika, I don't know who it was that did your surgery to repair your Vaginal opening, but it wasn't a very good job, have you ever experienced any pain there when you urinate or have a bath or any thing?

"Well, once in awhile, but not all the time, just when I go pee is all"

"Well, it's not a wonder, you have a very bad scared tissue just inside Annameika, you haven't noticed it because you haven't had sexual relations"

"So what doe's that mean, you mean Adam and I can't , you know, have any, pleasures down there?

"Not at all Annameika, I can give Adam a lubricant that He can use when ever you both have sexual relations, that will coat the inside which will give you both the freedom to continue your sexual pleasures, now Adam, you can just put it inside of Her if you like, it will work the same way, Annameika, I am giving you a cream that you can apply inside your Vagina when you get up in the morning and every time you go to the wash room, in time the scaring will heal up and you won't have to use either one of them, I would give it about 3-4 months, I want to see you once a month to see how you are doing"

"Oh alright, well, if this will all help I guess it will be worth it, Adam, are you ok with this, I mean, well, if you think that,

"Meika, any thing is worth being able to be with you in every way, I love you sweetheart, Paul, we'll take every thing"

"Alright Adam, here you go, you both take care"

Adam continued to take Annameika on a daily basis and talk with Her and read books with Her on different ways to have pleasure with each other, She continued to want Adam to caress Her breasts and suckle them to both their pleasures, they weren't sleeping together yet in Adam's bed, it was still to soon, Adam had to get Her to the intercourse part before this would happen, and He had to know She was ready for it before He tried to introduce Her to it, as much as He longed to have Her, He was thinking of Her, He hadn't even taken off His pant's yet or reveled His bulging Manhood that was in them, He kept that hid as much as possible , after all, He didn't want to scare Her by His size , He knew He was going to have to deal with that soon enough,

"Adam Son, how is Annameika doing? Is She starting to cope with what happened to Her?

"Oh well Pa, I have been working with Her on that, She is starting to come around slowly, Paul gave Her a complete exam, She has a infection in Her Kidney, He gave her medication for it, Ah Pa, I might as well tell you this , of course, knowing you, you most likely have figured it out already, Ah meika and I have become more than just very good friends Pa, we have fallen in love with each other, and I have been helping Her with over coming her fears ofa Man, I'm the only Man She trusts right now, were over coming that also, There's a lot we need to get to before She will be completely at ease and trusting to every one, and before I get Her to the place where we will have met all of our senses of pleasure of a Man and Women , were not sleeping together at night Pa, I am not going to allow us to do that until I am sure She is ready for all of my pleasures I can give Her, and then I am going to ask Her to marry me, I ah , just hope she will say yes to me, She is a very different Girl Pa, I have watched Her come out of a big hurt in Her life and want's so badly to please me"

"Well son, I'm very happy for both of you, She is a very wonderful young Lady, Ah Adam, can you go out with hoss and Joe in the morning to the south corals , apparently one of the calf's got loose and decided He was going to take the rest of the new one's with him, so now they all have to be rounded up again"

"Of course Pa, Ah, I have pretty much gotten orders from one certain Eastern Lady to stay away from the house tomorrow until Supper time, apparently Her and our other cook are making another one of their specialty's tomorrow, which will apparently take all day"

"Oh yes, we all got the same speach from Hop-Sing pretty much in those same words"

"Well Pa, I'm going to go say good night to Meika and then go to bed mt self"

"Yes, I was just thinking about the same thing, Good night Son"

"Good night Pa,-Adam went up to Meika's room and knocked on Her door-

"Come in,

"Meika, Hi sweetheart"

"Adam, you don't have to knock before you come in"

"Oh well, I didn't want to catch you in a bad position"

"Oh, I was just doing some of my writing , I kind of have a deadline to meet on this one"

"Oh, is it a real good story?

"Oh , I'd like to think so, it's about a whole new country called the west, it could be a best seller if I play my cards right"

"Oh well, that's wonderful, do you get paid for all these writings you do?

"Well of course I do Adam, I will get some of my work out and let you read one of my best sellers one day"

"I would love that, Ah I just came in to say good night to you Meika, it's been a long day, and it looks like I will be having a very long day again tomorrow also, I will most likely be gone before you get up in the morning, so I need you to remember that you are not to go any where alone until Sheriff coffee finds out some thing about that guys where abouts alright'

"Alright Adam, I'll be here all day with Hop-Sing, and finishing my painting I have been working on, do I Ah, get a good night kiss?

"Of course you do, come here, oh my Sweet Meika, I do love you so, you do know that don't you?

"Yes, My Adam, I do know that, and I love you so very much, I will be happy when we have worked through all of this so that we possibly can share a bedroom together"

"We will Meika, and very soon, I promise you that ok, now, let me give you your good night kiss,-Adam took Her close to him but not to close so as not to let her know that he desired Her with more than just a good night kiss, Her night gown was open at the breast line as Adam had requested Her to dress and He gave Her a kiss on Her breasts also, and She gave Him a kiss on His chest, they they looked at each other strait in the eyes and both had that look of love in them, they kissed once more-Ok Meika, Good night Sweetheart, don't stay up to late ok, have a good sleep"

"Good night Adam, I love you"

"I love you to Meika"

Adam went back to His room and closed his door, He had a lot of thoughts going through His head and most of them were about Meika and how He was going to introduce Her to the rest of the senses of pleasures to be shared by a Man and Women , He knew He had to do it gently and slowly so as not to scare Her by his Manhood and all the ways of pleasuring Her and the ways He would like Her to pleasure Him, He had figured out that He was going to go to the Library and get some books and read them with Her as He was showing Her, and hopefully that would help Him show Her better and faster, and with his constant love and affection to her and making love to her in new ways each day, it will also get things going along better,

"Hmm, Oh Meika, I have really got to get you here in my bed , with me, I will just have to work harder my sweet little Meika"-Adam fell asleep-

"Hi Hop-Sing, where is every one?

"They all leave-early this morning-gone to round up new cows-be back by Supper-you and me-make supper-remember Missy Annameika?

"Yes, I remember Hop-Sing, the guys aren't going to know what hit them when they walk in here for their Supper tonight"

"That's right partner-you good cook-you make Man good wife"

"Well thank you hop-Sing, I have one Man I know I can make a good wife"

"Oh-you like Mr. Adam-Missy Annameiaka-Mr. Adam I think love you"

"Oh, do you think so Hop-Sing?-She was smiling at Hop-Sing-Oh, what time do the guy's usually get back for Supper?

"About 7:00 Missy-we have Supper ready-table ready-big surprise"

"Oh yes, big surprise, I bet Hoss will just be out of His mind with joy when He sees all of this fine food"

"Mr Hoss-love eat-never stop"

"Well, I am going up and finish my surprise I have for all 4 of them that I have been working on "

"Ok Missy Annameika"

"Pa, do you smell that, oh my, it smells like a San Francisco chef has come to the Ponderosa" said Hoss

"Well, I don't know about that San Francisco chef Hoss, but I do know that there is a smell of some Boston cooking in there, and I am going in there to get some of that" said Adam

"Well Boy's you heard your older Brother here, let's get some of that Boston with Chines cooking"

"Meika, where are you Sweet Lady?

"Adam, I'm up here, your home, my goodness, are you all home to eat?

"Yes we are, you look very beautiful for being in the kitchen all day"

"Well just because a Lady is in the kitchen all day doesn't mean She can't look nice when Her Men come home to eat her cooking She has been slaving over the stove making all day"-She smiled at Adam-

"Oh well now, I think this beautiful cook has earned herself a place at the head of the table , what do you think Pa?

"Well, I think you are defiantly right Adam, and before we all go and join you at the table , we need to go and get cleaned up"

"Ah yes, I agree, be right back my Dear Meika"

"Yes, I need to go check on Supper"

"Evly thing ready Missy Annameika-you go-sit at table with Mr. Adam-I bring supper to table"

"Oh well thank you Hop-Sing, give that one to Adam ok"

"Ok Missy-I give-you go"

"Alright here we are, Annameika, you are a wonderful cook, and Hop-Sing, I must say, you have really out did yourself"

"Thank you Mr. Ben-this one for Mr. Adam-Missy Annameika say so"

"Oh hey, why doe's Adam here get special food?

"Ah Hoss,-Joe looked at Hoss and then Meika and Adam-

"Oh, Ya, ok"

"Well Meika, thank you, for what do I deserve this honor?

"Oh, because, your just you"-She looked at Adam with those big brown eyes and love in them, and He in return gave her a little kiss and a wink-

"Oh Meika, this is delicious, said Adam, what do call this?

"My secret, sorry, I don't give my secrets away"

"Ah, one of those hard ones are you? Frankly, I don't care what it is called, it's just delicious, and it deserves a kiss, come here you"-Adam took Her and gave her a kiss and a very loving hug and whispered in Her ear, "I have some thing new to show you tonight" she smiled at Him-

"Oh, I do believe I am amazingly full" said Hoss

"You should be, you had 4 helpings" said Joe

"Adam, I'll be right back, I have some thing I need to get that I have been working on upstairs"

"Oh alright, -Meika came back with her surprise to the Cartwrights-

"Ok, I'm back, ok Adam, Hoss, Joe, Ben, since I have been here I have working on some thing in between all the other things I have been doing, I did this to honor all of you, because I feel like you are all my best friends and feel like you have become my family, so here it is,-Annameika turned around a big 18 by 14 painting of all of them on canvas done by her, and Her name was on the bottom right corner-

"Wow, Ananmeika, that is just to wonderful, said Hoss, it doe's look like all of us"

"Well Meika, this is just a wonderful painting, and signed by you and all, now all we need is a very special place to hang it up, let's see, there it is, just the right place, over the fire place, every one who comes through that door can see it, what doe's every one else think?

"Sounds good Son, there it will hang, that is just wonderful Annameika, just wonderful, you have quite a wonderful talent there"

"Ya Annameika, you do, except for one little detail there on Hoss"

"Oh, Joe what is it? Tell me, I can correct it"

"Take it easy Meika, wait for the answer here"

"Ya well ah, it seems to be from the middle part of Him there, you see, Annameika, it's ok, you just haven't been around Him that much to really know Him, Ah you know like we all do, but come closer here and I can point it out better to you, see right here, in the middle, His ah, his Stomach is to small in your painting"-Joe started laughing, as well as every one else-

"Hey, little Joe, well I outta just naturally turn you over my knee and whip the hide right off ya, heh, come back here"

"Haha, see Meika, I told you, it wasn't you"

"Oh Adam, your family is so delightful"

"Yes and with Little joe in it, never uneventful either, which by the way, don't let Him catch you up in His little actions of the day"

"Haha, oh alright Adam, ah, Adam, you whispered some thing to me at the supper table about you having some thing to show me , can you tell me about that?

"Oh ah yes, I also remember you whispered to me about some thing that you had to share with me"

"Yes, that's why I brought this up Adam"

"Ok well Meika, In order to share my news with you , we have to be ready to go to bed, because what mine is requires hands on training while reading and explaining things to you"

"Oh well, it sounds kind of like mine, I was looking through your books in your Library today Adam, and found a very interesting one on a , sex and explanations , and questions you can ask your partner as you go if you don't understand some thing"

"Oh I see, so Meika, did you read any part of that book?

"Well, I didn't really have all that much time because of cooking Supper and all, I ah, just turned some pages, but Adam, the one page it did stop on was ah, well, the part of a Man's body ,you know, down there,"

"Oh ok, and ah, what was your reaction to that Meika?

"Adam, I wasn't really sure about my reaction, this is some thing that I need your help with because all I associate that with is what happened to me, Adam, can we start working on that part of a Man, I need to know that , that part of a Man, or you, is for some thing more than just hurtful intentions "

"Yes Meika, that's exactly what I wanted to work on with you tonight, but are you ready to go to bed now?

"Yes, I believe I am Adam, just give me a few minutes to do a few things and to get ready for you alright"

"Hmmm, alright my sweet Meika, don't forget how I like for you to present your self in bed for me alright"

"No Adam, I haven't forgotten"

"Ok, I'll see you up there in about 10 minutes, is that enough time Meika?

'Oh yes Adam, more than enough, I love you"

"I love you"

CHAPTER SEVEN

Annameika went up to Her room and started preparing herself for Adam, She washed Her self down with a cloth and put on fresh powder of soft musk scent, Her favorite, and Adam loved it on Her , She took off every thing but Her panties, brushed out Her spiral curled Auburn hair with golden highlights going through it, and took off the quilt on Her bed with just the sheet , she turned it down and got into Her bed after opening Her window a bit to let the fresh evening breeze in and She laid there waiting for Adam to come to Her and show Her some more of the pleasure senses between Man and Women,

"Meika, can I come in now?

"Yes Adam, I am ready now, Please come in"

"Adam, you are still dressed, why is this?

"Well Ah, I couldn't very well walk around down the hall way with no clothes on now can I"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that"

"Meika, you have prepared your self so beautifully for me, I have brought this book with me that I found at the Library, I think this will help our journey of senses of pleasures of Man and Women, in our case, it will be our pleasures together Meika"-Adam was taking off His shirt and then His jeans this time, how ever, still left His undergarment on as He still hadn't revealed Himself to Her yet, He still didn't think She was ready for it, He was hoping that tonight's learning would result of revealing every thing to Her, He knew He had to take it easy for the first time if it were going to be the first time He was ready to enter Her-

"Adam, you have such a marvelous masculine body, oh my"-Annameika was getting shy when She started roaming Her eyes down ward, Adam could see that She was Shy about it, as well as Her pubic area to Him, and this is what they were going to work on tonight-

"Ok Meika, these parts of our bodies is what we are going to work on together tonight, doe's that sound ok with you sweetheart?

"Yes Adam, it sounds very good to me"

"Alright then, but before we get started on that part , I really need to take care of this part first, come here, let me kiss your lips , and those breasts, that you have bearing to me since I came home"

"Adam, I remembered how you told me the way you would love for me to present my self to you through the day and when we go to bed with each other , so have I done that for you today Adam?

"Oh Yes Meika, you more than have done that for me, you are very beautiful Meika, and I will try to teach you every thing there is left to know of our pleasures for each other tonight, now bring your beautiful lips and breasts here to me so I can start pleasuring you, Oh Meika, yes, that's right, just relax now ok"-Adam 's eyes met her's and He took Her lips to His and opened them with His tongue as She excepted , He then drew Her breasts up very close , slowly to His chest-"It's ok Meika, just let me show you another feeling of pleasure between us, just relax',-and He kept drawing Her close to His chest until they were in full contact, Her breasts on His chest of hair , Annameika took a big breath in as She put Her arms around His neck making it even more wonderful to Her and Her passion for Adam grew stronger-

"Adam, Oh my goodness, this feels so wonderful, oh so wonderful, Adam, is this another thing of love we can do with each other , I mean, all the time?

"Oh Meika, you bet we can, now would you like for me to pleasure you by suckling and kissing Your breasts for awhile?

"Oh Yes Adam, I have been longing all day for you to be at my breasts, it's been a long day for me with out you around"

"Haha, alright then, lay back and I shall pleasure you Meika"

"Alright Adam,-Adam kissed Her breast, the right one, He kissed it all over and then used His tongue and got Her nipple to it's hardened place, He then went over to the other breast and kept massaging the right one, He brought the nipple on the left one to it's hardness as Annameika moaned in delight and said out loud-Adam, oh how wonderful you make me feel, oh my goodness "-Adam keep suckling Her breast and messaging them bringing Her even more to excitement, however She knew from the book She had looked at that day, that there was more than this that Adam could please Her with and that She could please Him with, just then Adam started to do some thing different to Her , He went from Her breasts down to Her ribs and Her tummy, kissing it, gently, but wouldn't go any farther before they talked and read the book together-"Adam, that, that you just did to me, that is part of the next step going down farther isn't it?

"Yes Meika, it is, and that is why I stopped , we need to now talk about the next step, I don't want you to get scared, when we actually do this next step, ok now, with the help of this book and my instructions and hands on help, Meika we'll get through this , and I'm hoping tonight, ok come closer, I'll put my arm around you, we can cover up to our waist if you want, but eventually, when we get to that part , the sheet will have to come all the way off Meika, you do realize that , don't you?

"Yes Adam, I do"

"Ok, you see here how the man is going from Her breasts to Her middle , like I just did?

"Yes, I see,

"Ok then, He keeps going down farther here to Her thighs,

"Oh my,

"Still ok?

"Yes, go ahead Adam"-Adam could see Her shyness coming out, and gave out a smile-

"Ok then, He caress and kisses Her all over and you notice She is finding great pleasure in this, He is going from thigh to thigh and then down to Her out side of Her legs and now She is finding even more pleasure in this, Ok so fare?

"Um Ya, I think so"

"Are you sure Meika?

"Ah ya Adam, it's fine, I'm fine, let's keep going ok"

"Alright then, here we go, now, right after He pleasures Her by kissing the out side of Her legs , He go's right to the inside of Her legs, and for this He has to open up,

"Oh my, Shy doesn't look upset, in fact She looks very excited"

"Haha, yes Meika, I guess so, that's the way it is suppose to feel, very excited, aroused, wanting more of what ever it is He can give Her to that point , should I go on now?

"Oh my yes of course"-Adam smiled at Her-

"Ok, of course you noticed that He was giving Her great pleasure by opening the insides of Her legs, now, on the next page-He turned the page and Annameika jumped when She saw every thing , and I mean **everything**=== are you ok?

"Ah, well, ah, I'm, not really sure Adam, can you just maybe put some thing over this page, at least until we get to that part?

"Ok, here we go, now, is that ok?

"Ah yes, that's fine , go ahead Adam"

"Ok now, Meika this is all natural for a Man and Woman to react like this toward each other, and as you can see when He starts kissing the inside of Her legs She is showing emotions of sheer delight and pleasure , now Meika, this next part is one's discretion , as far as the Man and Women go, they both have to be open to it and it must please and give pleasure to both of them at the same time, it is a wonderful experience Meika and can bring you to a wonderful and undescribable sensation , are you ok to see this now?

"Oh yes Adam, the way you explain it, makes it sound wonderful"

"Ok here we are,

"Oh well, oh my,

"Here you see Meika, how He is going up to Her pubic area, as He starts kissing her there, He is taking great delight in this and as you can see , She is also taking great delight in this, notice how She is raising up Her buttocks to give Him more of Her"

"Yes, I certainly do see it, Adam, do you pleasure this from your women?

"Well yes Meika, I do pleasure it, however, that doesn't mean that I would expect this from you if you weren't comfortable with it"

"Well Adam, She certainly seems to love it, like you said one never knows until one's tried it right"-This really shocked Adam ,He just gave Her a surprise look-

"Yes well, that's true Meika, ok, now, I'm afraid it is time to go to the page that you covered up, we need to uncover it now, Meika, this the most rewarding and most pleasurable of all of these other one's we have gone over so fare, the only part of this that you associate to is the one of your attack, and that is most certainly not the way that this pleasure is suppose to be, now, I want to show you how wonderful this can be and how much pleasure we will both get from this"

"Adam, will this next pleasure really pleasure you, I mean, can I really pleasure you with this?

"Yes Meika, you certainly can, and I with you"

"Then Adam, I'm ready, Please, uncover the page, and you can continue on your lesson of pleasures, you know, all the way down"-She had Her smile of love on Her face-

"Well Meika, you do realize that means we acually have to show our selves to each other and and make love to each other, do you have that cream Paul gave to you?

"Yes I do Adam, to all 3 questions, Please, let's go on now, uncover the page"

"Ok, here you go"

'Oh my, Adam, Wow, She is very pleasured"

"That's how it's suppose to be Meika, see how He starts out with Her , which is how I am going to start out with you, then, He go's a bit farther and very slowly eases it inside of Her , and a bit more, Meika are you ready to uncover and start to show our selves to each other ? I can see your face and the look on it, like you are wanting this, am I right?

"Adam , yes, you are right, I do long for all of this now, you have , made me see the difference between my attacker and what it really can be like, please go ahead, put the book down, and uncover us, and then we can take off our coverings and show our selves to each other"

"Oh Meika, that's my Lady, ah, but first, before I reveal my self to you, I need to make you aware of some thing, I ah, I have a slightly larger Manhood than most Men do Meika, I wanted you to know that before you see it , so that you didn't get scared , that's why I told you I would be easy with you, and it might hurt a bit more than usual once I break through your Vaginal Wall, you might have a bit of blood also, some times that happens to a women for the first time"

"Oh ok Adam, well, I guess we'll just have to see how it go's ok, I'm ready, now I am really intrigued by your, ah, your, Manhood"

"Oh, alright, well then, here we go, there go's the sheet, now, my sweetheart, May I?

"Yes, you may"-Adam removed Meika's panties, and what He saw was just beautiful-Well Adam, what do you think , doe's it pleasure you?

"Oh Meika, oh yes, you most certainly do pleasure me"

"Go ahead Adam, you can touch it, and, I'll even open my legs for you, there, how is that?

"Haha, Meika, you are full of surprises, this is just fine" -Adam touched Here mound of silk hair,-Meika, give me the cream ok, would you like for me to pleasure you with the kiss's of your lovely mound of pu**bic** hair?

"Yes Adam, I think I would like that, please try ok"-And Adam did that, before He applied the cream, when He touched Her there with His lips , she jumped, He waited, and started again, this time She excepted His warm wonderful lips that were kissing Her there, Adam was kissing Her all around Her area as well and She was getting a wonderful sensation of pleasure from Him being at this ver y private place on Her body, She was shivering with delight, and Adam knew She was loving it, and kissed Her more on Here pubic area, and now She wanted Him-Adam, that feels wonderful, Now can I see you and possibly have you inside of Me?

"Yes Mieka, first let me put this cream just inside of you alright,-He opened Her vagina and spread the cream around in side of Her-Ok, there you go, Now, I am going to take off My covering alright-and Adam did, and after it was off, Meika just held Her breath-

"Adam, oh My goodness, you weren't kidding were you, oh but, I love it, It's so , Manly, Adam, You won't hurt me will you?

"Meika, I told you, it will hurt at first, but I will go as slow as I can ok"

"Ok Adam, I trust you, and I really do want you Adam"

"Ok then Meika, I will pleasure you all the way tonight, are you ready for a night of no sleep?

"Adam, if it means being with you all night, then I am just fine with that"

"Alright, Meika come here, give me your pretty lips,

Adam took Meika in His arms and kissed Her and went to Her breasts and suckled on them , which started Meika off on Her passion and pleasures for the night, Adam went down to Her thighs , Her legs, opened Her legs, and kissing the insides of them as She gave out an "ahhh" He kissed Her pubic hair all over and just outside of Her opening, and then all round Her area, and then it was time for the intercourse and Adam was preparing Her for it,

"Ok Meika, I'm going to enter you now sweetheart, are you ready?

"Yes Adam, I believe so, yes I am, Please, enter me now"-Adam opened Her with His hand and guided His member inside of Her, She jumped again, "Oh my Adam"-He gave Her a bit more, She moved, and then more, She started having pain, He then hit Her Vaginal Wall,-

"Meika, I've hit your Wall, and now I have to really thrust forward and it is going to hurt, and maybe very badly, are you ready for this sweetheart?

"Adam, I think so, will it hurt for long"

"I don't know Meika, every women is different, I hope not"

"Ok, go ahead Adam, I just want to experience you and your love you can give to me"

"Alright then Meika, just hold onto my arms ok"-Adam went once more slowly and then with one big thrust He brock through Her wall and Meika squeezed Adam's arms with all She had and cried out with pain, and tears in Her eyes, Adam went slower, and Meika still cried out in pain-

"Oh Adam, it hurts, it hurts so much, ah, oh Adam"

"Meika I'm sorry , it won't hurt much longer, I can't stop sweetheart, it will just be worse when we try again"

"Adam, don't stop, it's fine, I love you, just keep going, please, just keep going"

"Is it getting better Meika?

"Adam yes, I think so, it is, yes, yes, it is, oh Adam, oh my goodness"

"Meika, are you feeling pleasure now, and not pain?

"Oh yes Adam, I believe I am, Oh yes, I am, your Manhood may be bigger than most but oh it is so much pleasure"

"Haha, well, I am certainly glad you approve of my Manhood, because from this night forward my beautiful sweet Meika, it is all yours, now do you think you can handle the rest of it?

"Adam, you have more, oh my, well, the worst is over isn't it?

"Haha, yes my Meika, the worst is over, now it is just for all pleasure, the both of us Meika"

"Yes, the both of us Adam, please go as far as you can, and I will enjoy the pleasure with you"

"Alright then, here we go"-Adam's member erected to it's fullness which Meika could feel inside of Her as it was swelling and was giving Her a pleasurable sensation that was sending shivers down Her spine, and Adam started to move inside Her farther and farther in and with one thrust He was all the way in and Meika yelled out , "Ohhhh Adam" Adam kept going while holding Her tight and kissing Her with tongue in mouth , and kissing Her neck and shoulders and Breasts, Meika was now moving Her hips in rythem with Him , She now knew what these pleasures of Women and Men between each other were really all about , and what love was all about between that Man and Women,

"Oh Meika, Oh Oh, you are a wonderful Women, I love you Meika, oh my, am I pleasuring you Meika?

"Oh Adam, yes, yes very much, don't stop, I now know what true love and pleasure is between Man and Women"

"Oh Meika, are you ready to come to your pleasure point my sweet Meika, I can't hold it much longer"

"Oh Adam, yes, yes, oh Adam, oh my, ahhhhh, -and they both came to their climax together-

Adam I don't know about these things , however, how long doe's your Manhood stay to this size inside of me?

"Haha, well Meika, it will start going down very soon, why do you ask?

"Because, it feels so good inside of me, can't you stop it from going down , I mean just for awhile any way?

"I'm afraid that's out of my control my Dear Meika, however, it doesn't take that long for it to be ready again, if you turn with me on your side I will keep it in as long as I can ok, there we go, stay very close to me ok, Meika do you realize what tonight means, after what we have just done?

"No Adam, what, what doe's it mean?

"Well, for one thing your not a virgin ant more"

"Haha, oh Adam,

"And, for the second thing, it means that you can now come and share my room with me"

"Oh Adam, you mean that, really, oh Adam, you mean, we can do this every time we go to bed together now?

"Yes Meika, that is just what I mean, any time you want it, we can make love together now, do you really enjoy this Meika?

"Adam, it feels so wonderful, you were right, it is the most wonderful thing a Man and Women can ever share together, thank you so much Adam, for teaching me about all this pleasure , Adam, your Manhood has left me, oh Adam, there's blood, oh Adam"

"Take it easy Meika, it's ok, remember I told you there might be a bit of blood the first time for you, I'll get a cloth here and wipe it up ok"

"Ok Adam, are you sure that's all that it is?

"Yes, here now, let me get this for you ok, haha, don't be scared Meika ok, it's fine, it's just from your Vaginal Wall breaking through, that's why I had some on me also, there now, I think I got it all, see, no more, your fine"

"Oh thank you Adam, so doe's this mean that we have to stop for the night?

"Oh, so you were planning on going all night were you?

"Adam, you do know that you have really done it now don't you, I'm afraid you are going to be in bed with me a lot from now on"

"Oh is that right? Well Meika, I love the sound of that, however, yes sweetheart, we had better stop for tonight ok, however, I ah, also like my women to wake me up with Her jester of sexual pleasure toward me"

"Oh Adam, Ok, I will defiantly keep that in mind, ah, Adam,

"Yes Meika,

"It won't awaken your senses of pleasure will it to much , if ah, we just cuddle up close to each other while we sleep will it? I mean, you are going to stay in this bed with me tonight aren't you?

"Yes Meika, I am staying here in this bed with you tonight , tomorrow while were all gone you can move your things into my room ok, and no, it won't arouse my senses of pleasure if you cuddle up to me and sleep for the night , I will control myself, just as long as you can control yourself"

"Well Adam, I will try"

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next morning Annameika was waking up and found herself cuddled up right next to Adam's chest with Her breasts up next to His chest , She remembered what Adam said about loving to have His Women wake Him up with Her sexual pleasures toward him, so She was going to try to give this to Him for Her first morning of waking up next to Her Man, She kissed His chest a couple of times and then went to His mouth and kissed him and ran Her fingers through His hair , Adam started started kissing Her back , eyes still closed but with a smile on His face and He then took Her in His arms and hugged Her up tight with His kisses saying-

"Ah, you remembered My Meika, and good morning to you to"

"Good morning Adam, have I pleased you by waking you up like this?

"Oh yes, you have pleased me just fine my Meika, why are you awake so early sweetheart? It isn't even 6:00 A. M. Yet?

"Oh, is that all, well then in that case, I will just go back to sleep, I'm sorry I bothered you Adam"

"Haha, oh no you don't , not a chance, you my Dear Meika, are going to stay awake and finish what you have started here"

"Oh is this one of the ways a Man and Women show their pleasures to each other also?

"Ah well, I don't know about other Men and Women, but I do know that this is the way I like things done, and yes Meika, once one of us has started some thing it is always much better to finish it"

"Oh alright then, let's finish, and then, I shall go back to sleep ok"

"Fine with me, now, where were we?

"I think we were kissing each other Adam, shall we start from there?

"Oh yes, that would be a very good Idea, now lay back My Dear Meika, and I will show you more pleasures alright"

"Oh alright,

Adam took Her in His arms kissing Her with tongue in mouth and then down to Her neck and Breasts and suckled on them as Annameika was being so excited by Adam's love on Her, Adam carried on down to Her tummy and then farther to Her legs , He opened them up showing Her pubic area, He kissed Her there and around Her area,

"Oh my Adam, this feels so wonderful"

Adam then went out and was ready to enter Her with His manhood that was very much hardened now.

"Meika, I am going to apply your cream inside of your Vagina now ok, and then I will be ready to enter you"

"Alright Adam,

"Can you put your legs up with your knees up and open your legs, so that I can get to you easier?

"Oh alright Adam, what ever you ask"

"That's right , ok, here we go, there finished, you seemed to be starting to heal Meika, I'll take you to see Paul again maybe tomorrow so He can see if it is, now, can I ask you just to keep your legs like that and I am going to put this underneath you, you are going to feel a whole new sensation this morning"

"Oh alright Adam, will it hurt me again?

"Meika, it might, but not as much, it is only your second time remember that, ok are you ready?

"Oh yes Adam, please, let me feel your Manhood now"

"Ok, here we go, -Adam opened Her and gently with the tip put it in, She jumped, Adam waited, and then tried again, He then thrust more in She was in a bit of pain now-

"Oh Adam, that hurt, why?

"Because Meika, it's only your second time , and my largeness , just relax now ok"

"Ok, you can go ahead with more"-Adam kept going, farther and farther, until He was all the way in, and Meika was finally relaxed, and enjoyed Adam inside of Her as they both moved together and holding on to each other tight and kissing-

"Oh Meika, I do believe you have got this sexual pleasure all figured out, oh my, oh oh, ahh ahh,

"Yes Adam, I think so also, I love you inside me , I love your Manhood, ah my, oh Adam, oh oh, oh yes"

"Well Meika, did we do it again? Are you pleasured?

"Oh Adam, yes you certainly have "

"Oh Meika, what a way to wake up in the morning"

"Adam, did you really love the way I woke you up? Did I pleasure you that much?

"Ah Meika, my sweet Meika, yes you very much pleasured me the way you woke me up, just the way I love it from my women, so, do you now think that you have had all the instruction you need from me, and from now on just pleasure me the way you feel you want to and when ever you want to ?

"Adam, I am quite certain that I can do this all on my own now, but, do you mean, that I can show all my pleasures on you when ever I feel the need to do so? Which would be, ah, well Adam, I really must tell you this, it would be every time you are around me, that is just what I feel about you, and what you do to me, there, now I have said it, oh my, have I just said some thing that I shouldn't have Adam?

"Haha, well Meika, I believe you have just done a wonderful job of explaining every thing to me, and if that's the way you feel about me Meika, please, don't ever be shy or afraid to show me your feelings at any time , is that the way you really feel about me Meika?

"Adam surely you know this, I mean, haven't I showed this to you by all of my actions?

"Oh, so that's why you hang around me all the time, I was kind of wondering about that"-He had a sly smile -

"Adam, you don't like me to be around you so much?

"Meika, No No, I didn't mean it that way, come here, I love it when your near me, and I'm very flattered that you find the need to be around me all the time, and until Roy finds out where that Man is I prefer that you do hang around with me, so, when we all leave for the day this morning you can move all your things into my room , and then I don't want you going any where with out one of our hands going with you , or Hop-Sing is with you, tomorrow morning I will take you into town and see Paul and then we will go and see Roy and find out if He has found out any thing about Him, is that ok with you?

"Yes Adam, that's just fine, I will miss you today, what should I do if I find my self needing you, you know, in that way?

"Oh well Meika, I ah, I don't really know how to answer that question for you, I ah, I guess, well ah, just ah, try to just think of what it will be like when we go to bed together tonight, how doe's that sound?

"Well, that sounds just fine Adam, at least I'll try to any way"

"Alright, you try Meika ok, now, I think it's time for me to get up, I can hear Pa, and Hoss and Joe, I will see you when I get home for Supper alright? I love you Meika"

"And I love you Adam"-Adam gave Her a big passionate kiss , got dressed and left with His Brothers and Father for the day-

CHAPTER NINE

Meika was busy moving into Adam's room and adding a few feminine touches to it at the same time, She changed the sheets on the bed and with a few alterations She managed to make the bed cover into a bit more of a Male-Female atmosphere , She was really hoping Adam would like what She did, now She had time to do some writing and may be even a bit of painting , She was trying to keep her self busy so not to think about Adam so much and Her feeling the need to have Him , now She totally was in touch with all of the senses of pleasure of a Man and Women, and Her best Friend Adam Cartwright had taken the time and patience with all of His loving and passionate ways for Her to show Her every thing and perform all the loving ways that a Man and Women an give each other to satisfy and please each other , and now they both just had to wait and find out where all of this is going to lead them, only Adam, was waiting to find out where the Man was that attacked Meika all those years ago and swore He was going to find Her if He went to prison when He got out and hope fully He would get that answer from Roy tomorrow when He took Meika to see Paul for a check up to see how She was healing, Meika had gone to the kitchen to see if Hop-Sing needed help with Supper

"Hi Hop-Sing, can I help you with Supper?

"Missy Annameika-you help-you make salad-you make good"

"Oh alright, I'd love to Hop-Sing, any thing else?

"You make your special dish-one Mr. Adam like"

"I'd love to"

"Vely good-You make then-you make dessert to"

"Alright I'd be glad to, they should be home soon"

"In one hour-must have evly thing finished"

"We will, It doesn't take long for my special dish"

Meika heard the Men coming home, Supper was ready and the table was set with lace table cloth on it, Her and Hop-Sing where putting the plates on the table when the Men came in the door, they were all hot and tired and very hungry, and Adam was wanting so much to see His Meika.

"Wow, would ya look at that Adam, looks like Annameika has done it again" said Hoss

"Yes, it sure doe's , speaking of Her, I wonder where She is?

"Well She's probably in the kitchen Adam, I can swear I can smell Her cooken again" said Hoss

\'\\\\\\\yes well, I think I will just go up and clean up before I see Her and before I sit at that nice table She has set, I ah suggest you do the same , if you don't want to get yelled at"

"Ya recken so"-Pa and Joe had already gone up to clean up for Supper, when Adam opened His door He stopped in His tracks and then started to smile, He knew His room was now transformed to meet both His and Meika's needs-

"Aw, now I feel like a new Man again, my ah room, has been turned into a new room, Meika moved in there today, and gave it a few extra touches on the feminine side"

"Oh, well Adam, I hadn't realized that it had gone that far with you two"

"Ah huh huh, well Pa, It has, I have been working with Meika for the past two months on the ways of showing Her the pleasures of a Man and Women that love each other , and not the way that her attacker had done to Her, Pa, I am going to ask Meika to marry me, now that She really knows that love between us can be a wonderful thing, She is ready"

"Oh well Son, that is wonderful, it would be wonderful to have her permanatly as a member of this family, after all, we have all taken Her as a member almost since She arrived , are you going to ask Her soon?

"When I feel the time is right, I have to buy the ring first, -Joe and Hoss entered the room-I have to take Meika into town in the morning Pa, to see Paul, just to make sure She is healing inside alright, and then I am going to see Roy to find out if He has heard any thing about that crazy attacker of Meika's , She'll never feel comfortable until She know's where He is, and that He can't hurt Her any more"

"Would you like some company Son?

"Ya, why don't we all go in with Adam Pa, you know to just may be have that little bit extra pertection for Annameika" said Hoss

"Yes, why don't we , we can all go to lunch at the International before we head back , and then get in half a days work at least, Adam, is that alright with you Son?

"Well of course Pa, I think that would be a wonderful Idea"-and then from the kitchen came-

"Missy Ananameika-I ruin-It no good now-what do now?

"Haha, ah, Hop-Sing, don't worry, you haven't ruined it, it's fine, NO, No, it's fine, honest, you haven't done any thing wrong, Oh no HOP-SING, Oh MY, It's suppose to be like this, it's a souffle-every one came running into the kitchen to see what was going on-

"Hop-Sing no ruin-it ok?

"Yes Hop-Sing, it's fine, that's the way it's suppose to be, oh come here, I'll give you a hug"-and She gave Him a hug-

"Ah, ak,ah, Meika, is every thing alright in here?

"Oh Adam, yes it is now, Hop-Sing thought He ruined my souffle, He didn't"

"Sure smells good" said Hoss

"Thank you Hoss, I think you think every thing smells good don't you?

"Well yes Mam, most always"-everyone laughed-

"Ah now that every thing is ok, is it almost time to eat?

"Evly one-go sit-I bring in Dinner-go now"

"Well looks like I have been told to leave the kitchen huh"

"Looks like" replied Adam

Every one finished Supper and went to the living room to visit for awhile, Adam and Meika cuddled up close to each other with His arm around Her holding His other hand with Her head on His shoulder, they had both missed each other through the day, Hop-Sing had brought in a pot of Tea for every one, Meika loved Her Tea,

"Here you go Meika"

"Thank you Adam, so are we going into town in the morning Adam?

"Yes, and ah, it seems that every one is going with us, and then we are all going to have lunch at the International before we come home, how doe's that sound to you my Meika?

"Oh, it sounds wonderful Adam, um, you aren't all doing this for my protection are you?

"Oh well Meika, let's just call it a family outing ok, we all need a half day off to go in town and just get a few things done"

"Oh alright, It will be nice to be escorted to town by the 4 handsomest Men in Virginia City , or the Territory for that matter"

"Oh well thank you for that my Dear, said Pa, it will be a pleasure"

"Well I don't know about all of you but I believe I am going up to get some sleep, Meika, how about you?

"Oh yes Adam, I'm also ready, I have been very busy today, it has made me quite tired"

"Ah yes, I noticed you have been busy today"-Pa smiled at them, Annameika just went shy, and Adam smiled at Her-ok, come on, let's go, good night every one"

"Good night Son, Annameika"

"Goodnight Annameika"

"Goodnight Annameika"

"Ok, let's go Meika"

Adam and Annameika went up to their room, and Adam closed the door and took Meika into His arms and gave her a big passionate tongue in the mouth kiss,

"Oh Meika, I've longed to do this all day to you, how have you been doing today, besides busy redoing this room, I mean with your sexual feelings towards me?

"I have been doing terrible with that Adam, every where I turned , there was a memory of you there, I was longing for you all day, how ever I was able to control it by just keeping busy and taking in big deep breaths a few times, but now that you're here, and were both here, can we ah, just go to bed now Adam?

"Oh yes, we certainly can my Dear Meika"

"Alright, I will prepare myself for you Adam, the way you love for me to alright"

"Alright Meika,-Annameika had put a corner just for Her self, She had put a curtain up, which Adam got a chuckle out of, She washed Her self up in all Her feminine parts, and applied Her fragrance powder . Put on Her robe and went out to Adam,

"Meika, why do you need that wall between us? Now that we have seen each other and our sexual pleasures there is no need to hide your self from me"

"Adam, I just feel the need for a bit of privacy when I am doing my womenly things, I'm afraid that, that is just me Adam, and I most likely will always be like that Adam, Now can you please turn your head while I take off my robe and get in to bed?

"Meika, sweetheart, what is going on here? Why do you want me to turn my head and not look at you? We have already seen each other, why all the sudden do you want me to turn my away now?

"Oh I don't know, Adam I'm being silly now aren't I?

"Ah, yes Meika, you are, come on, take off your robe , and let me see your beautiful body, and then get in this bed here beside me"

Oh alright Adam, I'm sorry, -She started to untie Her robe-I don't know what I was thinking by asking that of you-She took it off-there, is this better now?

"Meika get in this bed now ok, , and I will show you just how alright it is now"

"Alright Adam, as you wish, is this the way you wish me to present my self to you when we go to bed for the night My Dear Adam?

'Yes Meika, this is exactly the way I wish for you to present your self to me when we go to bed for the night, now come here Meika so I can start making you feel a very pleasurable love for me"

"Yes Adam, I need to have your pleasurable love and now, I have been waiting all day for you Adam, and now, I really need you"

"Them my sweet Meika , you shall have me, and I shall have you, where is your cream sweethaert?

"Right here Adam, when you need to put it inside of me, it is right here ok"

"Ok, now, Meika, Shhh, and let me start to pleasure you alright -Meika shock her head yes, and Adam started making love to Her with a passionate kiss with tongue in mouth as they both excepted each others kiss, and Meika had longed for all day, Adam then gently went down to Her breasts , and took the right one in His mouth and suckled on it gently until Her nipple became hard, He then took the other one and did the same, Meika was in sheer delight , He then went down to Her tummy and then kissed Her navel and all over Her tummy and then down farther to Her thighs as He was kissing them, and then Her legs, as He started kissing them and opened them and went to Her mound between Her legs, he kissed Her there very passionately-

"Oh Adam, Oh Oh, It feels like heaven, Oh I love you, Oh this is wonderful, Oh Adam I need you inside me Now, all of your big wonderful Manhood, Please Adam now"

Yes Meika, are you ready for me now? I have to apply your cream inside of you now ok"

"Ok Adam, here you go please hurry, I need you now"

"Alright Meika, I'm finished, now I will enter you, are you ready? I will go slow Meika as this is only our third time now"

"Alright Adam, I'm ready please take me now"-Adam took Meika Her legs still up and guided His Manhood inside of Her slowly, going in as Meika took a big breath, as She was still not used to His size, Adam went in farther and farther as He went to Her lips kissing Her passionately, and Meika returning it, with their chests together and both of their hips moving together , as they were starting to come to their climax together-

"Meika are you ready sweetheart, I don't think I can last much longer?

"Oh yes Adam, yes, yes I am, oh my yes, oh oh, ah ah, oh Adam, that was so wonderful, oh, can we do this every night Adam? I mean, if your not to tired?

"Meika, of course we can sweetheart, I love you so much"

"Adam I love you so much also, and I'm sorry for not wanting you to see me before I got into bed, I don't know what I was thinking of"

"Meika, I need to tell you that, a Man and Women that love each other , need'nt feel embarrassed about showing their bodies to each other, can you understand this Meika? It is just a natural thing for us to see each other now, I am not embarrassed to show you mine, nore should you to me yours at ant time that we are alone"

"Oh Adam, I love to look at your body, I mean, all of your body"

"Haha, yes well Meika, you are welcome to it any time you like alright, so, have we got this all worked out now?

"Yes Adam, we do, from now on I will remove my robe and not ask you to turn your head alright"

"Haha, alright my sweet Meika, now, how would you just like to cuddle and lay here with out the blankets on and you can have the pleasure of exploring my body and I yours, while we just talk and touch each other where ever we like, would you like to do that Meika?

"Yes Adam, I really think I would love to just lay here and look at your body Adam, all of your body and you are more than welcome to look at mine all you want"

"Alright then, here we go, allow me to take the covers off, there now, ok Meika, how is this?

"This is great Adam, you know I love looking at your Manhood and being able to touch it when I want to, just as you can look and touch any part of me any time you want to"

"Oh yes Meika, yes we can"

CHAPTER TEN

"Ok Meika are you ready to go?

"Yes Adam I'm ready, it's so nice that all your family is coming with us"

"Yes it is, Now come on their all waiting for us"

The ride to town was a very eventful one as Hoss and Joe were talking and teasing each other and Ben was making conversation with Adam and Annameika, when they arrived there they all agreed to meet at Sheriff Coffee's while Annameika was at Paul's getting a check up,

"Ok Meika come on, I'll get you into Paul's ok, and then I will be back to pick you up, we have to go and see some one for a few minutes alright"

"Alright Adam, I'll be fine, you all go ahead ok"-Adam and the others all went to see Roy-

"Well Hello Ben, Boy's , what brings you to town this morning?

"Ah, ya hi Roy, I had to bring Meika to see Paul for a check up so while She is over there I wanted to come here and find out if you have heard any thing more about the where abouts of Her attacker"

"Yes Roy, We all came with Adam as a family , were all very concerned " replied Ben

"Well as a matter of fact Adam, I was going to ride out to your place this afternoon , I got a telegram from Carson City when I was leaving last night from the Sheriff there, He was seen there yesterday and reported heading this way, Adam, all of you need to keep an eye on Annameika, apparently the bar tender there in Carson City told the Sheriff that the last thing this Man said was, He was going to finish what He had promised a little Lady He would do to Her 10 years ago, and then He left headed towards Virginia City"

"Oh my God, how the hell did He find Her? Said Adam

"Adam, I don't know, but here is a sketch drawing of Him, you have to keep this young Lady under watch 24 hours a day until He is caught again, I can charge Him with threatening to do harm to Annameika, which will send Him right back to prison for life, that was the conditions of His release"

"Well thank you Roy, you can be assured Annameika will be well taken care of, She's like one of my own, and no one hurt's one of my Children"

"That's fur sure Roy, aint no one going ta get ta that little gal" said Hoss

"Yes well, there you see Roy, My little Meika is going to be well taken care of, just catch this guy , before we do" said Adam

"Now Adam, I don't want you going off all gun ho on me now"

"Don't worry Roy, just find this animal"

"Ben, I hope you can control Adam"

"Oh, don't worry about Adam Roy, we all feel the same way about Annameika, it's all of us you'll have to deal with if He even come's near Her " said Joe

"Well you heard the Boy's Roy, just find Him, before we do alright"

They all went out side to talk things over of how to deal with every thing now,

"Pa, how the hell am going to tell Meika that this guy is on His way here to finish the job ?

"Adam, were not going to let Him near her, She will have one of us with Her at all times, or one of the hands with her, just like we have been doing, and I don't think you have any choice but to tell Her about Him, it will make Her alert to be careful"

"Yes well, maybe your right, but right now I have to get over to Paul's to see if She is ready to go ok"

"Alright Son, meet us at the International and we'll all have lunch, maybe that would be a good time to tell Her about this attacker of Her's"

"Yes, maybe , I'll see you there"

"Oh Adam, glad you're here, I just finished examing Annameika, it seems She is starting to heal up nicely, She said She was using the cream I gave Her when you both have sexual relations"

"Ah yes, we do use it, Paul, how healed is She now?

"Well Adam , I believe about 2 more weeks of using that cream should do it, I told Her to use it through the night also Adam, you can make sure She doe's that I trust?

"Ah yes, I can, is She almost ready?

"Yes, She's just getting dressed"

"Oh Adam, Hi"

"Hello Meika, ready to go have lunch?

"Yes, I'm starving"

"Ah Yes, I imagine you are, after all, I couldn't get you to eat a thing this morning"

"I wasn't hungry this morning Adam"

"Thank you Paul, come on Meika, let's go and feed you alright"

"Alright Adam, I'm ready"

"Oh, here they are, Son, Annameika, we were just about to order"

"Oh wonderful, I'm starving, I didn't eat my breakfast this morning"

"Ak um, not because I didn't get Her to try"

"Adam, I told you I wasn't hungry then"

"Ah ha,

They were all half way through their lunch when Adam decided it was time to tell Meika about the Man that was headed their way to finish the job He promised Her 10 years ago if He went to prison,

"Ah Meika, sweetheart,

"Yes Adam, what is it?

"Ah, hah, oh Man, I have been sitting here trying to think of the words of how to tell you this"

"What Adam? What is it? Your scaring me"

"That's just it Meika, I don't want to scar you, but, I have to tell you this, it's only in fairness to you, Meika, we went to see Roy while you were at Paul's,-Adam was holding Her hand-I wanted to know for your sake and piece of mind if He had heard any more of the where abauts of your attacker"

"Oh Adam, yes what did He say?

"Well Meika, He was seen in Carson City yesterday and He is headed here"

"Oh Adam, Oh no, Oh no, please Adam tell me that's not true, it can't be true"

"Yes Meika, I'm afraid it is true, you have nothing to worry about we will all be with you at all times, at least one of us and you are not to go any where by your self at any time, is that understood?

"Yes Adam, but you all have to go to work through the day you can't stay home with me all the time, I would feel so guilty if all of you got behind in your Ranch work"

"Annameika listen to me, you my Dear need not feel guilty about any thing, you are our first priority here right now, and you will do as Adam say's, is that clear? Replied Ben

"Yes Ben, it's clear"

"That's right Annameika, your like one of our own and we take care of our own" said Joe

"You betsha Annameika, just do as ol Adam says here we don't want nothen ta happen ta ya because ya didn't" said Hoss

"Of course I will but Adam, none of you know what He looks like"

"Yes we do Meika, Roy had a sketch of Him and gave us one, we know who we are looking for and we will find Him Meika, I promise you"

I know you will Adam, He just scars Me is all, I don't know if I will over get over it"

"Well Annameika, you just let us do the worrying now about Him alright and you just do as we have requested and help us keep you safe" replied Ben

****ONE WEEK LATER****

A week had gone by and there hadn't been any sight of the Man who had attacked Annameika 10 years ago, She was doing every thing that Adam had asked of Her by staying close to the house and never going any where with out one of them with Her, She was getting very house bound and agitated and had figured since there hadn't been any word about that Man She was just going to go out side to get some fresh air, Adam and the other's had gone out to finish up the last of the fence mending and the other repairs on the Ranch and were to be home early this after noon,

Adam was going to take Her riding for a couple hours after He got back and She was looking forward to it, however as Annameika was walking around the courtyard and enjoying the sun shine and fresh country air She felt a sense of uneasiness all of a sudden, She really didn't know why, however when ever She had that feeling it was usually for a very good reason, She looked every where and couldn't see any thing, but the feeling stayed with Her, then She heard a noise by the barn and it startled Her, She looked over that way and-

"Oh My God, oh no, oh no, it's you, it's true you are here, what are you doing here you monster?

"You know what I am doing here little Missy, I told you if I went to prison I'd hunt you down and finish the job , now your coming with me, get over here"

"Don't touch me you bastard, how did you find me any way?

"I have my way's, 10 years in prison gave me a lot of time to search for you, now enough questions, get over here, your coming with me, your mine now"

"I told you not to touch me-She started running to the house-Oh no, leave me alone, ahh, don't touch me, help me some one, Hop-Sing-and then He knocked her out and took Her-

Hop-Sing came running out of the house as Annameika was being carried away and thrown across the Man's horse,

"Missy Annameika-oh no-what tell Mr. Adam-I not pertect Her-He be vely angry with me"

Annameika was gone, taken by Her attacker from 10 years ago who had done great harm to Her to the point of almost killing Her and leaving Her with an injured Kidney and scared inside but fortunately had left Had left Her still a virgin ,

Hop-Sing had gone to get Adam and the others , when He found them Adam knew right away that some thing was wrong and it was His Meika,

"Mr. Adam-Mr. Adam"

"Hop-Sing what is it? What's wrong? Where's Meika?

"Missy Annameika-gone-Man come-take Her-so sorry Mr. Adam"

"Hop-Sing, which way did He go?

"I no see-He disappear-back of barn"

"Adam that means He's headed for the high seharas , Son come on let's go, Hoss, Joe let's go now, Hop-Sing go back to the house and get some food together and bed roles and find us on the road , come on, let's go get Annameika and put that maniac back in prison where He belongs"

Adam was beside Him self, all kinds of thoughts were going through His mind and the thoughts weren't good, He had to find Her before that so called Man could do any thing bad to Her again, how ever deep down inside He knew that, that had most likely already happened

, and now He was just thinking of what He was going to do with Him when He caught up with Him

Hop-Sing caught up with them on the road , it was near night fall now and they couldn't go any farther

It was morning and everyone was up early, had breakfast and headed out again to find Annameika, they came up on tracks and knew they were on the right track,

"Adam, He's gone up there in the hill's, said Pa If I remember right don't we have a line shack up there?

"Yes Pa we do, that's most likely where He has been staying hiding out, waiting for the right time"

"Ya, I imagine He's also known every thing Annameika's done, and waited for the right chance" said Hoss

"Well Pa, what do we do, split up? Said Joe

"No, we stay together but when we get near the line shack, we walk in and surround the shack, look in the windows and see what is going on, are you all ready?

"Yep, let's go" said Adam

They rode quite a long way up, Adam found a piece of Meika's dress hanging on a tree, as if She was trying to tell Him the way He was taking Her, He knew they were headed to the right place now,

"Ok Boy's there's the shack, let's dismount and walk in, and be quiet ok"

Just then from behind them came a familiar voice.

"Adam Cartwright"-Adam and the others turned around only to see-

"Chief Winemucka, What are you doing here?

,

"My warrior braves and I have been scouting the area, when we heard screams and cries for help coming from your cabin up in the hills, We go search and find out what is wrong, what we found was very dishonorable to our people and your people Adam Cartwright, we know this who is not being treated good is your women, we see many times Her with you, we go in shack, braves take large Man off your Women, He beat Her very badly"

"Chief Winemucka, what did you do with this Man? And where is Meika?

"Man dead, your Women inside, My Women with Her, you must go to Her"

"Thank you Chief, were going now"

They got to the line shack and Adam went right in, He saw Annameika there on the bed, beaten, and bruised , dress torn, and She was bleeding from Her leg's and arm's, He then saw the animal that did this to her for the second time and was relieved that the Chief had done the job for Him or He would have killed Him on the spot, No one would have stopped Him,

"Meika, Meika, It's Adam, were all here, I'm so sorry Meika, I'm sorry you went through this again"

"Adam, please take me home"

"Of course I will, right now, come on, easy now, Pa and Hoss and Joe are here also, you don't have to worry about that Man anymore , Chief Winemucka and His braves took care of Him for us"

"Adam son, how is She?

"Look for your self Pa"

"Oh Oh no, Annameika, were taking you home now alright, your out of danger now ok" said Ben

She might be out of danger however She once again was traumatized by this Man and now the questions are , is this going to set Her back again as far as not wanting a Man to touch Her again , has all that Adam has done for Annameika been taken away from Her by that maniac, and now Adam was just afraid that He had hurt Her worse inside because of all the blood that was coming down Her leg's and Her dress was saturated with it, He just had to wait and see what Paul had to say now.

"Pa what's taking Paul so long?

"Adam He will be finished soon, I'm sure of it, We just have to wait and see I know it's hard seeing some one we love in so much pain like this"

"Yes, it is"

"Adam, here come's Paul"

"Paul how is She? What's going on? Said Adam

"Adam, I have sedated Her , She has numerous cut's on Her body and a couple of broken rib's, Her face is quite bruised up and I had to put a few stitches in over Her eye, Adam, He tried to rape Her and in doing so He tore Her vagina fairly bad, I had to stitch Her up inside and out, Adam, I said He tried to rape Her, She fought Him off and that's when Chief Winamuka heard Her screams and broke in and got Him off Her, that's as much as I could get out of Her before She passed out on Me, She is going to need round the clock care Adam, I don't know yet if this is going to have an psychological effect on Her, and if it doe's I'll have to give Her some thing for that, She needs to be still Adam so those rib's can heal, one came very close to Her lung, and it still could if She is to active, I have bandaged them up as tight as I could , Adam please keep Her quiet, and don't let Her walk any where, carry Her to the bathroom, every where, She has a lot of healing inside and out to do, give Her one of these every 6 hours for the next 3 days, it will help Her pain as well as any infection , and keep applying that cream inside Her vaginal area, just be careful of Her stitches, and explain to her what your doing and why before you do it, like I said, I don't know if this has effected Her psychologically or not, however I have a feeling if it has it will be nothing against you, you are all She talked about maybe you should go up there and be with Her when She wakes up, I'll be going now, please call me if you need me, other wise I'll be back tomorrow to check on Her"

"Thank you Paul, I'm going up to Meika now"

"I'll see you out Paul, ah thank you for every thing, I just hope Annameika hasn't regressed back because of all of this"

"I don't think so Ben, She knows Adam loves Her, and that all of you are like family to her, goodbye now"

"Goodbye Paul"

Adam went quietly up to His room where Annameika was laying in His bed, beaten, bruised, and broken, He began to cry some thing Adam doesn't very often do, but now, His friend and lover that He brought through a very long process of making her feel that all Men are not like that monster who did this to her 10 years ago and now here She lays once again the victim of that same monster that He said He would protect Her from, He felt like He failed Her in so many ways now, and now He just had to wait and see how much damage He had done to her mind as well as Her body,

Adam kissed Her on the forehead and then stroked Her hair sitting on the bed beside Her, He took off His boots and laid down beside Her He was afraid to put His arm around Her waist because of Her ribs, He just laid beside Her and looked at Her and thought how beautiful She looked even though Her face was bruised and had a few stitches over her eye, He fell asleep.

"Adam, Adam,-Annameika was waking up and Adam was right next to her-Adam, Oh Oh"

"Ah, Oh Meika, I'm here, Meika I'm right here ok, sweetheart, Meika are you in pain?

"Adam, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Sorry about what Meika?

"I didn't listen to you, and I went out by myself, just to get some fresh air, Adam, He got me again, I tried Adam, I tried to get away, but He was so strong Adam, Oh Adam it hurts, all over, Adam He tried to rape me again, but I fought Him off He hurt me inside though Adam, I'm sorry, my plans for tonight with you, just can't happen Adam, I wanted it to be so special for us tonight Adam, I'm so sorry"

"Oh Meika, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, none of this was your fault , it was all His fault, not yours, can you understand that Meika?

Yes, I guess so Adam, Adam, I love you, please don't leave me because of this, I'm still yours, I mean sexually, He didn't get me, I'll show you what He did to me"

"Be careful Meika, your not suppose to move around to much ok"

"It's ok, I can show you"-She opened her leg's and Her vagina and Adam looked inside at Her stitches inside and out-

"Oh Meika, I'm so sorry, Paul told me to keep putting that cream on inside your vaginal area to keep the healing going"

"Yes He told me that also, I am going to love that so much"

"Oh, are you now? Well my sweetheart I'm afraid our sex life is going to be put on hold for a time now"

"Yes I know Adam, just when we were getting so good at it huh"

"Meika this hasn't effected your views on your opinion of Men and sexual pleasures between them, between you and me?

"Oh Adam, is that what you have been thinking? If it has then stop thinking that way alright, I love you, and I love your body, especially one certain part of it, your not that monster who did this to me, you are the Man who helped me through a very hard time, and then fell in love with by helping me to understand Men"

"Oh well then, in that case Meika, I now know your recovery will be much easier for you and Me, now, you need to stay in this bed for 3 days so your ribs can heal and your stitches inside , if you need to go to the bathroom I will carry you alright"

"Alright Adam, you can start by carrying me there right now alright"

"Well alright then, at your service My Dear Meika, careful ok, here we go, after I bring you back here, I will clean you up and put a clean dress on you alright"

"Thank you Adam, I'd really like that, to get any traces of this off me will be just fine"

"Yes I agree, now come on, I'll take you to the bathroom, easy doe's it, Meika sweetheart, you have to relax so I can carry you ok"

"I'm sorry Adam, It's just the moving part that I'm afraid of"

"I understand that, I'll be very careful with you ok"

"Ok Adam, I really do need to go, I'll cooperate ok"

"Haha, ok here we go, relax now, that's it Meika, -Adam got Her to the Bathroom-Ok now, how are we going to do this Meika, I'm going to stand you on your feet, I'll hold you ok,-Adam put Her down-are you ok now?

"Yes Adam, I think so, thank you"

"Not a problem, do you feel you need my help with any thing else?

"I'm not sure yet Adam, can you just wait?

"Of course I can"

"And you don't have to turn your head ok, you have seen me many times and you are about to give me a bath are you not?

"Well yes, I am"

"Oh Adam, I do need your help, I can't sit down on the toilet, or get my panties down"

"Ok Meika, here let me help you ok,-Adam helped Her with Her panties and helped Her sit down on the toilet and had to hold Her while She was there-

"Oh Adam, it hurts, it's burning when I go, oh oh, Adam it's really burning and hurting me"

"Ok Meika sweetheart, you can't hold it back, you have to let it go, Paul said if you don't it could cause infection in your kidney's"

"Oh but it's burning Adam, why is it burning so much?

"Meika you have stitches inside of your vagina, that's why I need to clean you up inside and out, and Paul told me to keep applying that cream through the day and night so you will continue to heal , now please sweetheart, finish ok"

"Yes ok Adam, just give me a minute alright-Adam continued to hold Her and just waited until She was ready to finish-Oh, I can't wait any more, oh oh, aww, oh finally oh Adam, I think I'm finished"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, help me off this thing ok"

"Ok easy now, -Adam helped Her up pulled Her panties up and picked her up and carried her back to their room-Ok here we are , now, I am going to get a basin of warm water and wash cloth, and towel and some clean clothes for you , what would you like to put on after your bath Meika, a gown or a dress?

"Why don't you pick some thing out Adam, either one would be fine"

"Alright then, I will pick out this beautiful gown that I bought you, how doe's that sound?

"Great Adam, I know you love that on me"

"Ok, I'll be right back alright, don't try to get out of that bed understand?

"Don't worry Adam, I won't "

Hoss and Joe had come back from town after taking the man's body into Sheriff Coffee and telling Him what had happened,

"Adam Son, how is She?

"Well Pa, the good news is that She didn't regress back to where She was when She first got here, Her ah, shall we say, feminine desires are in full tact"-Ben just smiled at Adam, and Hoss and Joe smiled at each other-

"Well Son, I'm certainly glad that, that part has worked out well for Her and ah, you, now, how is She otherwise?

"Very sore, In a lot of pain and completely dependent on me for time being, after a few days She hopefully will be able to get up and move around a bit at a time, right now I need to get a warm basin of water and go up and bath Her and get Her cleaned up so She can feel human again, if you'll excuse me"

"Of course Son"

,"Pa, do ya think Adam is going to ask Annameika to marry Him some time soon? Asked Hoss

"Ya, I think that would be great, they belong together" replied Joe

"Well Boy's , I can't answer for your Brother , however, I would love to have Her for a Daughter"

Ben knew that Adam was going to ask Her to marry Him, however He didn't know when, and didn't want to spoil Adam's special day when He asked Her, and He had a feeling that after all of this was over and She was healed , that's when He'd pick the special day and time to ask Her.

"Ok Meika, here we go are you ready for me to bath you?

"Yes Adam, I'm ready"

"Ok, I'm going to take your dress off now Meika,-Adam unbuttoned Her dress-Ok, can you lift your arm's for me so I can get it off your shoulders? Good, there we go, Oh Meika, your so bruised up, but they will heal,-Adam started washing Her tenderly, He washed Her beautiful face and then gave Her a kiss and told Her-I love you Meika"

"I love you to Adam,He kept washing Her, then removing Her bra and washing Her beautiful breasts, He noticed they were also very bruised-Oh ouch"

"I'm sorry Meika, your breasts are very bruised also, but I have to wash them sweetheart, there still very beautiful to me, there all done with them, now for your tummy, you have a lot of dried blood and stitches, I'm going to take off your panties now also Meika , you need to be washed all over,-Adam continued washing Her being careful not to hurt Her on any of Her stitches or bruises, She had so many it wasn't easy, but He managed to finish all of Her as well as the inside of Her vaginal area-Ok Meika, all finished, now I need to put your cream inside your vaginal area alright, I'll be gentle , sweetheart you have to open your legs for me ok"

"Oh yes that's right, I almost forgot, that's the way you need to get to me don't you?

"Ak uh, ah yes Meika, I do, it's nice to hear you still have that about you"

"Oh Adam,

"I'm sorry Meika but I have to do this, I need to get all this around inside you"

"Oh ah, well it's ah, not really that Adam"

"Meika,-Adam smiled at her-Haha, ok, well now, my Dear Meika, it's very clear that you definitely have not lost the sexual pleasures because of all of this, but Meika, sweetheart, you do know that we just can not possibly have any kind of sexual relations with each other until you completely heal, and that includes your ribs, so while it makes me very happy that you are feeling arousal when I put this inside

you, you need to try to control yourself alright, I'm finished now, here let's try to get your gown on you, this beautiful body of yours is getting me started now"

It took all Adam could do to hold back His Manly reactions to His Women when He was bathing Her, after removing Her clothes , and then doing what He had just done and having Her react to it, and not being able to do a darn thing about it, only kiss and hug very gently and nothing else.

"Ok Meika, there we go, would you like for me to brush your hair for you?

"Oh yes Adam, that would be wonderful, me brush is on the dresser"

"Ok Meika now I want you to lay down here , close your eyes and have a nap, and I am going to go and have a bath myself, and change my clothes before supper, how do you feel now? Are you having pain?

"No, not right now Adam, you go ahead and have your bath, I will be fine, can you just help me lay down before you go?-She was sitting up against the headboard while Adam was bathing her-Oh thank you Adam, you don't mind if I sleep on your pillow do you? That way I feel like I am sleeping in your arm's"

"Of course I don't mind Meika, and you will be sleeping in my arms tonight alright"

"Promise me Adam, that you will hold me in your arm's tonight, while were sleeping"

"Meika sweetheart, of course I will, why do you even ask that?

"I guess that, well I guess ah, I just want to make sure that you still want me and love me after what happened to me"-Adam just looked at Her with a blank look on His face-

"Meika, what are you talking about? Do you think that because of what has happened to you that I would no longer want you?-Annameika started to cry-Oh Meika, sweetheart, hey, shhh, no,no, oh Meika, I love you very much, what happened to you is not your fault and I would never leave you for any thing, Meika look at me,-She lifted Her head and looked into Adam's eye's-there now, do I look like I am not going to be back in your arm's when you go to sleep tonight?-She looked at Adam and broke down-that's it Meika, you go ahead and cry, just let it all out, I love you Meika, your safe now, you don't have to scared any more, it's all over He can't hurt you ever again"

Adam got Her calmed down and kissed Her and laid Her down on His pillow, and She went to sleep, Adam kissed Her on the top of Her head and covered Her up, and went to have his bath, when He was finished He went back to check on Her and She was still sleeping, Adam went down stairs.

"Oh Son, how is Annameika doing?

"Well ah, I finally got Her settled enough so that She went to sleep"

"Oh, what's going on Adam?

"Oh Pa, She was afraid that I was going to leave Her, send Her back to Boston because of what happened, She felt that I just didn't want Her any longer, She got those feelings because I controlled myself when I was bathing Her and showing no reaction to my inner feelings that were of course taking every effort I had to control myself , however, I managed to convince Her that Her thinking was entirely not true and got Her settled down enough so She could get some sleep"

"Well Adam, I'm quite sure that you have done a good job of convincing Her that you love Her very much , and with that Man gone and completely out of Her life now, She should heal very quickly and be on Her way to a new life and a very happy one"

"Yes, and I intend on making sure of that"

CHAPTER ELEVEN

As time went on Annameika grew stronger and was starting to heal very well, Adam was planning a big party for Her at the Ponderosa and He had a special agenda in mind for that big event, Her ribs had healed completly and Her stitches had left no scares on Her face or arm's or lower legs, She was also finally healed enough inside for Adam and Her to start having sexual relations again and Meika , and I believe was looking forward to it very much and Adam, well He was just waiting of course to show Meika just how much He really was looking forward to having Her back and show Her that there was no way He ever intended on leaving Her or sending Her back to Boston.

"Meika sweetheart are you almost ready? Our guests are starting to arrive"

"Yes Adam, can you help me with my dress, I can't reach back to finish the buttons?

"Of course I can, you look very beautiful in this dress Meika, red looks very pretty on you, I love what you have done to your hair , it looks very nice on top of your head"

"Thank you Adam, your sure full of complements tonight, are you up to some thing?

"Do I have to be up to some thing to give my beautiful Lady compliments?

"Well no, but,

"Come on, let's go and great our guests, but first I want to give you this,-Adam took Her close and gave Her a kiss with tongue in mouth as She willingly excepted it-Oh Meika, it's so good to be able to do that again and be able to react to it, we ah, better get down to our guests , before I really react to it and we won't d be leaving this room"

"Oh, here they come, Adam, Annameika, your guests have arrived and I believe are still arriving, I think you two should be the one's to great them"

"Yes of course Pa, sorry about that"

"Yes Ben, I'm sorry also, Adam and I will take care of them now"

"Aw. The music is here, gentleman please set up over there where Hoss has made room for you, and you can start playing right away, Meika should we go and talk to our guests?

"Yes Adam, let's"

The party was going on for around 2 hours now, every one was having a wonderful time and Adam and Annameika were dancing almost every dance together except when Hoss and Joe and Ben insisted on dancing with Her, while it gave the other Ladies of Virginia City a chance to dance with the handsome and single Adam Cartwright,

Then came the time that Adam had planned for and the reason why He really wanted this party held after this dance He went to get Annameika from Pa and took Her by Her hand and went over by the fireplace and asked everyone for their attention.

"Ak ah, Ladies and Gentleman, can I have your attention please, I need everyone quiet for a few minutes please, I planned this party here tonight for a very special reason, and ah, I will get to that reason right now, Meika, can you come close to me please?-She came to His side with a puzzled look on Her face, and Hoss and Joe said-

"Hey Joe, ya think He's gona ask Her ta marry Him?

"I don't know Brother, but it sure looks like it"-Adam took a little black box out of His pocket and got down on one knee and took Annameika's left hand and said-

"My sweet Meika, will you marry me?-Adam opened the box and there was a beautiful Diamond ring in it, and Annameika just stood still for a moment , and then said-

"Oh Adam, Oh my goodness, Wow, well, I certainly wasn't expecting this, but in answer to your question, the answer is , you better believe I will, Oh yes Adam, I will"-Adam took the ring out of the box and put it on Her finger , and then got up off His knee and said-

"Well Meika, I was getting kind of worried there for awhile, are you sure you really want to? You did take a long time to answer me"-Adam had a big smile on His face, and Annameika just said-

"Oh Adam, just shut up and kiss me"-Every one laughed and shouted -'cONGRATULATIONS"-as Adam gave Her a big long passinate kiss and Hoss and Joe said-

"Well I'll be dagawned, Joe , I told ya He was gonna ask Her"

"Ya, looks like you were right Hoss, finally those two are getting married"

"Way to go Adam" said Joe

"Well that's the best news we have had around here in a long time, congratulations you two, I'm finally getting a Daughter"

"Well every body, who wants cake, sweetheart, would you like to help me cut it?

"Yes Adam, certainly , I'll do any thing to help you"

The night was ending and it was the last dance ,Adam an Annameika danced together up close with Her head on His shoulder and Adam whispered in Her ear-

"Are you happy Meika?

"Oh yes Adam, I'm very happy, I'm going to be married to my best friend this is defiantly

not what I had in mind when I Came out here"

"Nor did I however, I'm sure glad It did, I've missed making love to you Meika, tonight is going to be very special for both of us"

"Oh yes, It certainly is Adam, it certainly is"

The party was over and Adam and Annameika were saying goodbye's to their guests,

"Well that was some party Adam, said Pa Annameika I want to welcome you to our family"

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright, this was such a shock to me, I never believed that Adam and I would ever be getting married"

"Oh you didn't did you? Do you ah, have any second thoughts?

"Adam, how can you say that? After all, I did except your ring didn't I?

"Haha, yes you did Meika, how silly of me, well my beautiful fiancee it has been a very long day, are you ready to call it a night?

"Yes, I believe I am Adam, it is a very wonderful evening , and a very surprising one,-Annameika was looking at Her ring on Her finger-It's so beautiful Adam

"It's for a very beautiful Lady, ok let's go up to our room alright"

"Certainly My Husband to be"

Adam and Annameika went to Adam's room , Adam turned Her in front of Him and smiled at Her with His dimpled loving smile, running His fingers down Her face , and then brought Her lips up to His , and kissed Her, first very gently, and then She put Her arms around His waist and drew Herself as close as She could get to Him and felt Him getting hard and She started to move Her hips up against Him and He grew harder and harder, and Adam started kissing Her tongue in mouth and pulling up Her dress and caressing Her thighs ,leg's and buttocks, and then said to Her-

"Meika I have longed for this, but are you sure you are healed up enough to do this tonight?

"Adam Doctor Martin said I was completely healed and didn't even need to use that cream any more, I have waited long enough for you to make love to me again and this night seems to be the perfect night for it, do you really think I would get you all worked up and not know that you could do some thing about it?

"Oh Meika, you do have me all worked up alright, and I have been waiting a long time for this night, and yes, this is the perfect night , would you like for me to help you out of this dress?

"Yes Adam, I would, I can't get the back undone by myself"

"Alright then, turn around-Adam undid Her dress as He kissed Her neck and shoulders , She took Her dress off and let it fall to the floor , Adam turned Her around facing Him and then He looked at Her body up and down-Meika, your so beautiful, do you feel you are ready for all that I have to give you tonight, I mean every thing?

"Yes Adam, I am ready for every thing, I mean every thing, in fact I have been longing for you to do every thing to me"

"Oh you have , have you? Well then, allow me to remove these other two pieces of clothing you have on,-Adam took off Her Bra and then Her panties-there we go, now I'm going to lay you down on the bed while I get undressed, and you can do your favorite thing and watch me"-Adam started to undress, His shirt, then His pants, and Annameika started to get **hot**-

"Oh Adam, Oh my, here it comes,-and then He took of His undergarment and let His already erected Manhood escape,-Oh My,-Annameika reached out and touched it , and ran Her hand up and down it, and leaned over and kissed it all over while Adam was still standing beside the bed, He rubbed His fingers through Her hair, Adam pulled away as He said to Her-

"Oh Meika, I do believe you are very ready for every thing I have to offer you tonight"

Adam got into bed and took Meika into his arms and started kissing her and then to Her neck and then Her shoulders, and her breasts as he took one and suckled it bringing her nipple to it's hard place as He took the other one and did the same, as Meika arched Her back as to give him more and let Adam know that She was getting great pleasure out of this He continued to suckle them , them going down to Her tummy with His tongue and licked and kissed Her there, and then to Her thighs, and legs, and to her mound of silky Hair between Her legs, as Adam took her and kissed Her there using His tongue this time for the first time, Annameika was taken to another world, as She arched Her buttocks as to let Adam know that She was liking this new pleasure He had just done on Her , and wanted more, Adam kept using His tongue as He went all over and around Her area and back to Her mound of hair,Annameika was in heaven and asking for more,

"Oh Adam, please I need you inside me now, oh please "

"Alright Meika, as you wish"-and Adam entered Her with just the tip first, and then slowly with more-

"Oh Adam, ahh,

"Are you alright Meika?

"I will be Adam, It's just been awhile that's all, please keep going"

"Alright then,

And He did, , He took Her legs and put them up on His shoulders and then leaned over Her and entered Her and slowly went in all the way, while Adam suckled on Her breasts and He put Her arms up above Her head and held Her hands in His.

"Oh Adam, you are so wonderful, aww, aww, oh my, oh Adam,-Adam was coming to His climax with Her, as they both climaxed together, they kissed passionately , and fell into each others arms-

"Oh Meika, you are so wonderful"

"And you Adam Cartwright, are the most wonderful Man in the world and I am going to love being married to you"

"Haha, oh Meika, you are the wonderful one, and speaking of marriage , when would you like for this to take place, as far as I'm concerned , the sooner the better"

"Adam, me also, I'd love a church wedding, why don't you pick the date alright"

"Oh alright, well then, I think I'll need at least 3 weeks, is that ok with you?

"That soon , oh yes Adam, that's just fine, it will give me time to get my dress"

"Alright then, 3 weeks it is"

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Pa, Hoss, Joe, Meika and I have an announcement to make, we have set a date for our wedding, it will be in 3 weeks from today,-it was Saturday morning July 5th-And Meika want's a Church wedding so we are going to talk to the good Reverend after Church tomorrow, Hoss, Joe, do you think that your two Ladies would be interested in helping Meika with all of the wedding plans?

"And also maybe, well, do you think they would like to be in the wedding? Asked Annameika

"Well now, I surely do believe that Betty Sue would love ta be a part of your happy union in marriage Adam and Annameika, I'll ask her" said Hoss

"Same with Gloria, I'm sure she'd be pleased to be a part of it" said joe

"Pa, what do you think, would Joyce like to be a part of it also, she has taken quite an affection to Meika"

"Well Adam, Yes I do believe She would be very honored to be a part of it, you can ask Her tomorrow in Church"

"Great, well then, we have Meika taken care of , now for me, Hoss would you be my best man?

"Wy yes Adam, I surely will, it will be my honor big Brother"

"Thank you, Joe, how about you, would you be my groomsman?

"Of course I will Adam"

"Ok Meika, ask Him now, you'll never get a better chance"

'Oh yes, I guess not, ok well, ah Ben,

"Yes Annameika, what is it Dear?

"I would like to ask you if you would mind walking me down the Isle, after all, you are almost like my father"

"Annameika, It would be my honor to walk you down the Isle"

"Oh whew, I got through that"

"Oh Meika, your going to have to learn to be more at ease if you want to live in this family"

"Adam, I will, just give me time alright"

"Alright, now how about let's all of us go and have some breakfast, I'm starving"

Adam needed the 3 weeks because He had to finish some thing that He had started a long time ago only to change a few things on it this time, this time He was building it for Meika the women who really did love Him and wanted to marry Him, and not Laura, who really loved cousin Will and just stayed with Him because of His accident, but that was a long time ago and now Adam was going to finish what He had started and put all He had into it with quite a few changes and He would then know in His heart that the house that was started for Laura was now going to be finished for His Meika the one that truly loved him and had been Dear friends since college.

"Meika sweetheart, I am going to be busy for the rest of the day, do you have some thing that you are planning to keep you busy for the day?

"Oh yes Adam, remember I'm getting married in 3 weeks to a very wonderful and the most handsome Man in Nevada, I have a lot of planning to do"

"Haha, oh is that right, and here I thought you were marring me"

"Adam,

"Hey Joe, how about if you and I go and see our Ladies and ask them ta come over and give Annameika a hand with Her planan and all?

"Sounds like a real fine Idea Brother, how about it Annameika, would you like that?

"Oh yes of course I would Joe, I would love that"

"Alright then, Pa we'll get to that extra job you asked us to do after we get back alright"

"That's fine Joe, and ask the Girl's to stay for Supper also"

"Sure will"

"Meika can I talk to you outside for a minute before I go?

"Yes Adam, -Adam took Meika outside to talk to Her-

"Before I go, I need to ask you a couple of questions , I know I should already know the answers to them and I think I do, I just need to be sure, so I need to know what your favourite color is and what do you like the most in the way of say like oh how do I put this , ah oh in the line of a favourite trinket or-

"Angels, I love Angels Adam, and Red is my favourite color, and you know that one, I told you that back in college, I also know that is your favourite color also"

"Yes it is, so it's Angels, Meika I have to ask you, do you have any personal belongings back in Boston that you left behind that you would like to have shipped out here? You say you love Angels, but yet you have none, why is that?

"I have lots back in Boston Adam, I even have one that you gave me when you left college to come back here, do you remember that?

"Ah, oh yes, now I do, yes I do, I gave you a little angel and a kiss and told you I would never forget you, that you were very special to me, and I never did Meika in fact I still have that college picture of you signed To Adam, My Best Friend, Love Annameika,

"You still have that?

"Yes I do, Ok I will make the arrangments to have your things shipped out here before the wedding how doe's that sound Meika?

"Oh Adam, that sounds wonderful, I would really like that, but where would we put it all? I'm afraid your room is not big enough for every thing"

"Meika let me take care of that alright, now I am going to give you this and I want you to take it and get your wedding dress and any thing else you need to make our wedding perfect alright"

"Adam, Oh I don't know what to say, ah, oh Adam thank you"

"Meika you don't have to thank me, we are going to be married and that will be given to you freely whenever you need it, and if uou need more for the wedding just let me know alright? Now give me a kiss and then I have to go"-Adam gave Her a passionate kiss and left to go and finish the house that He started many years ago-

"Goodbye Adam, I love you, will you be home for supper?

"Yes Meika, and I love you very much"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Adam was working hard on the house from morning to night, He was ordering furniture from San Francesco and having Annameika's thing's shipped from Boston so they would be there by the time they were married , Hoss and Joe were helping Him when they had the time between working the Ranch , Annameika was busy with the wedding and Her wedding dress had come in at the store and She had gone to pick it up while Adam was gone, when She got it home She had to show it to Ben.

"Ben, come look at my dress, I just got it-She took it out of the big box it was in and laid it out on the chesterfield-Isn't it beautiful?

"Oh yes, I must say my Dear you are going to be a very beautiful Bride, and by the way, I want you to stop calling me Ben, you are about to be my Daughter and you will be calling me Pa just like the Boy's, you might as well start now"

"Oh alright then I will start calling you Pa"

"Alright then, Now you better take that beautiful dress and put it away where Adam won't see it until you walk down the Isle in it"

"But where would that be Pa, I can't put it in our room, Adam will find it"

"Well then, you will put it in my room, come up with me, and I'll help you find a safe place for it"

"Thank you"

"Ok Annameika, I think this would be a perfect place, I'll put this blanket over it, alright there now, that should do it"

"Thank you Pa, oh I can't wait to wear it Pa, I'm so excited, It's only a week now, I haven't seen much of Adam the past 2 weeks and He won't tell me what it is that's taking all His time away from me"

"Well my Dear, I can assure you that what Adam is doing to take His time away from you is very important to Him, He loves you very much and wouldn't be away from you so much if it weren't important"

"I'm just being silly, I know Adam loves me with all His heart as I do Him, just ignore me Pa, some times I just get like this"

"Well you have a lot on your mind right now my Dear, now what are you going to do for the rest of the dat until Adam get's home for supper?

"Just that, help Hop-Sing make supper, we have already planned it out, east meets China"

"Haha, oh I see, Well then I'll let you go and get to that alright"

"Alright Pa, see you later"

Hop-Sing and Annameika were busy once again working together to make a great supper for the 4 Cartwright Men, they always had a good time together each making their specialties and Annameika making a special plate for Adam once again , The Men were all coming home together, Hoss and Joe had been helping Adam with the house and in town picking up some of the furniture that Adam had ordered from San Francisco, it was french Provencal furniture, He knew Annameika loved that style all of the living room furniture, Dinning room, Kitchen, Study and Library, and Annameika's special room He had made for Her to do Her painting and writing in, that furniture had also come in, now He was just waiting for the bedroom furniture to come in, He had already gotten the bathroom in downstairs and the one in their bedroom, now Annameika wouldn't have to have Her little curtain up over in the corner for Her privacy, the house would be ready for their wedding Day.

"Oh Hop-Sing, I think their home we have to hurry up"

"I fix table-you finish your special dish-then evly thing ready"

"Alright Hop-Sing"

"Adam, I do believe Annameika and Hop-Sing have been at it again, sure smells good in there" said Hoss

"Yes I do believe your right Hoss, that women doe's know how to cook, that's one of the reason's why I love Her so much, Hello Pa, something sure smells good in here"

"Yes Adam, your Bride to be has been in that kitchen with Hop-Sing all afternoon cooking"

"Oh well then, I guess I had better go up and clean up and change my clothes for my Bride to be and Her wonderful cooking, be right back"

"Ok Hop-Sing every thing is ready"

"You go sit-I dish up"

"Ok but make sure you give that one to Adam"

"I remember-I give"

"Hi guys, supper is about to be put on the table, where is Adam?

"Oh He is upstairs , getting cleaned up, changing His clothes for supper"

"Oh well in that case, excuse me for a minute ok"-Annameika went to their room and opened the door and found Adam with His clothes off except for His underwear, however they fit Him to the shape of His mousseline body and Annameika loved looking at Him in them, they showed His full sized Manhood beautifully , She walked up behind Him and put Her hands in front of Him right on His Manhood, and kissed His back-

"Oh Meika, My sweet little surprising Meika, what are you trying to do Meika?

"I came up to sat Hi, I missed you today, I made you a special dish again,-Adam turned around to face Her===Oh Adam, did I do that to you?

"Oh, What do you think my dear Meika? You are very much aware of what you do to me when you touch me there, or any where for that matter"

"Oh yes that's right, I'm sorry Adam, there's not much you can do about it now, Supper is on the table and I did make a special plate for you, and it will get cold and will be spoiled, you do understand don't you? Adam you haven't given me a kiss yet"

"Haha, Oh Meika, just wait until we go to bed tonight, you my Angel have had it"-Adam gave Her a passionate kiss with tongue in mouth===Now I better stop right here or we will not be having supper ant time soon, I need to get dressed Meika, Ah, would you like to watch me get dressed?

"Of course I would Adam, Please continue, -She had a big smile on Her face and sat on the bed and watched Him-Oh Adam, so that's how you get that Manhood into those jeans, I never really could figure that out"-Adam just looked at Her and gave Her a sexy smile and a wink-

"So, you couldn't figure it out could you?

"No, I couldn't, but I sure do now, oh you sexy Man, I, I think I'm just going to go downstairs and see if Hop-Sing needs any help putting things on the table, alright, here I go"

"Meika.

"Yes,

"You had better be ready for tonight"-Adam had a smile on His face-

"Oh, don't worry about that Adam, I am so more than ready , see you downstairs ok"

****ONE WEEK LATER****

It was the day of Adam and Annameika's wedding, Adam and His Brothers and father had arrived at the Church , Annameika had stayed at Joyce's last night and all the Ladies were going to the Church together, Adam was feeling very proud this day, He was marrying His best friend from College and never dreamed She would one day become His wife, and very proud because of what He had helped bring Her through with Her understanding of the real pleasures of a Man and Women together and Her last attack of the Man that had brought Her to Virginia City over a year ago to begin with ,

Annameika and the Ladies had arrived at the Church , Joyce went in first to make sure Adam wasn't in the entrance of the Church, and to find Ben, as She had hoped Adam had gone in the Sanctuary with His Brother's and Father and the guest's were all there waiting , musicians were playing music, when Ben saw Joyce He told Adam that it was time for Him and His Brother's to take their places and He went to Joyce,

"Joyce, your beautiful, where is my new Daughter to be?

"Just outside with the other Girl's Ben, I had to make sure that Adam wasn't out there where He would see Her come in, Ben ,She is so beautiful Adam is going to faint when He see's Her"

"Well I certainly hope not, Annameika needs Him conscious to say I do, let's go and get them"-Ben and Joyce went out to get Annameika and the Girl's-Joyce you were right, She is beautiful, as are my hopefully soon to be other two Daughter's to be, Annameika my Dear, are you ready to come in and join Adam?

"Yes Pa, I sure am"

"Ben I'll go in now and sit in front and that way the musicians will know to start the music, Girl's you go before Annameika so follow me ok"

"Ok, let's go" said Betty Sue

Joyce went in and opened the doors to the Sanctuary and went down to the front and nodded Her head at the musicians and they started the music, She smiled at Adam, Betty Sue started down the Isle and behind Her came Becky, Hoss and Joe smiled as their Ladies came down the Isle and they stood across from them,

"Ok Annameika, It's our turn, ready?

"Oh yes, let's go Pa"

Ben took Her by the arm inside His , and started Her down the Isle, Adam saw Her and took a big breath , Hoss looked at Him and said-

"Easy there big Brother"

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Adam and Annameika had been married for a month now, back from their honeymoon in San Francisco , Annameika was happy to be home and in Her own new home with Her wonderful husband , She loved the way He had built it with Her room for Her painting and writing , and Her private bathroom in their bedroom, every time Adam looks at Her going in there for privacy He chuckles and smiles at her, however She always go's to bed the way Adam likes for Her to do, with out a gown on,

"Oh my Meika, you always know how I love you to present yourself to me when you come to bed with me, your body is so beautiful, come to me my sweet Meika, my wife, I want to make love to you now"

"Yes My Husband, here I am, ready for you to do as you wish with me, I love you so much Adam"

"And I love you my sweet Meika, now let me make love to you and show you just how much I love you"

"Oh yes Adam, please do"-Adam took Annameika and pulled Her to His chest with Her breasts on His chest-

"Oh Meika, you feel so good to me, your breasts are just asking to be suckled on and massaged"

"Yes Adam, they most certainly are, so what are you planning on doing about them my wonderful lover?

"Ah, I will show you my wonderful wife, roll over here and let me have those beautiful breasts to take into my mouth and give you much pleasure My Dear Sweet Meika"

Adam took Her right breast in His mouth and started suckling on it, He took as much as He could into His mouth while massaging her left one and making Her feel very much pleasure by this,

"Oh yes, Oh oh Adam, this feels so wonderful, oh yes,"

"Are you pleasured Meika?

"Oh yes Adam, please keep going"

Adam went over to the other breast and did the same, at the same time He went down to Her pubic area , He parted Her legs and He started to massage Her there, and She raised Her hips, as to let Adam know that she was very aroused and He massaged her more and all around Her area while hitting Her spot just on top of her hair line as She went more aroused ,

"Oh Adam, oh my gosh, oh oh, oh my Husband , you are so wonderful, oh Adam"

"Meika my wonderful wife and lover, put your knees up and then hold them up with your hands and bring them back to your shoulders"

Annameika did as Adam asked , He placed a pillow under Her buttocks, and then He went in just a bit with the tip of His Member, and then a bit more as He was massaging her breasts, He then went in a farther and farther, and Annameika was going crazy, it seemed as though Adam could get more of His wonderful full Manhood inside Her with Her legs in this position, and she was loving it,

"Oh Adam, oh you certainly have surprises don't you my Husband"

"Do you enjoy this Meika?

"Adam yes I do very much, you seem to be getting more of you Manhood inside of me"

"Yes Meika, I am, now I am going to thrust all of it inside of you Meika, are you ready for it?

"Yes Adam, I think I am, yes I am, please go ahead my Husband have your way with me"

"Alright here it go's,"

Adam thrust His Member into Annameika as far as it would go, and She gave out a "Oh Oh, Aww"

"Are you alright Meika? I haven't hurt you have I?

?No Adam, I'm fine , Just a little startled is all, your Manhood is so large and it is just different this time , please keep going , I love it"

"Ok here it comes"

"Oh Adam, oh oh, Ah Ah, oh yes , oh yes'

"Adam was rubbing Her on Her Pubic hair and on the spot where it gave Her the pleasure and she was coming to Her climax, they were both coming to their climax together,

"Oh Meika, did you enjoy all of this my new Bride?

"Adam, I enjoyed all of you and every where, I know that now that sexual pleasure between Man and women are the most wonderful thing between them, and should be given freely to each other, if they are in love with each other, or in our case, married to each other"

"Yes, that's right Meika, it is the most wonderful thing between Man and Women, and especially Husband and Wife, I love you very much Annameika Cartwright"

"And I love you very much Adam Cartwright"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Adam and Annameika were married a year now and within that year She had presented Adam with a beautiful Baby Girl , they named Her Amanada , after Annameika's Mother, Adam was so proud and Ben of course was more than proud of His new GrandDaughter, He spoiled Her to no end,

Ben and Joyce were getting that chance to spoil Her together as within that next year they had gotten married , some thing that Ben had longed for since before She left for back east after Her Husband was killed, the family was delighted in the marriage of their Father, He was finally happy with a women He had loved for a very long time,

Within the following year Hoss and Betty Sue had gotten married , and within that year had given Ben His first Grandson, and Adam and Annameika had also had another Baby a boy, they named Him Adam, A. J. For short, Ben and Joyce were over joyed by their 3 Grand children, they kept them busy when they Baby sat, Adam and Annameika were becoming more and more in need of each other in their sexual life every day, and Adam was more than happy to give Her every thing that She would ask for , in every way,

It was 4 years now since their marriage, and Joe and Becky had gotten married and given Ben and Joyce another Grand Daughter, they named Her Marie, Hoss and Betty Sue had another Boy, they named Him Eric,

In the 5th year of Adam and Annameika's marriage they had another Girl and named Her Elizabeth,

Ben was very proud of His family , His Grand Children meant every thing to Him, and Adam and Annameika ended up with 5 Children , 2 more Boys, Adam had told Annameika that She had given Him enough Children , and just had to start being careful not to get pregnant during certain times of the month, Annameika agreed with him and knew just what He meant by being careful at cartain times of the month , it would be all She could do to keep Her love away from Her Man for those few days out of the month, however She would, She knew that She had, had enough Children and Her And Adam needed to raise these 5 and spend the rest of their time just for them,

It had been a wonderful journey together and Adam and Annameika would spend the rest of their days just for them, even now in their later years their sexual lives were never more lustfulness than their early years and they never missed a day or night of showing each other that an very old acquaintance

can be a very new and wonderful friendship , and they could find the sexual pleasures of a Man and Women in love can happen at any time in their lives.

THE END

"

"

"


End file.
